In Darkness
by tahlullahbelle
Summary: Those damn Volturi. I swear on Charlie's grave I'm going to kill every last one of them! That's the second shipment they've swiped from me. Maria is starting to lose faith and every other reputable cartel that I do business with is too.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Six months ago._

_The Chief sat in the black leather chair he had occupied for the last 30 years looking over last minute papers, waiting for the meeting to start. Today was the day. The Chief was passing the torch. He built this empire from the ground up with his childhood friends. He was the last one left, now it was someone else's turn._

_He looked around the office one more time and thought about the person who would occupy it by days end. Jacob or Sam would be the logical choice, both were strong, well-respected and ruthless. They were constantly fighting each other though and The Chief knew that if he showed favor on one it would start a civil war within the family. He knew just who to leave the business to._

_The chief was in the middle of thinking of his successor as the door opened and everyone he trusted walked in. Sam entered first with a perfect poker face followed by Jacob looking glum and defeated. No doubt Sam had convinced him that he would never run the family business. Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah and Seth all filed in and sat along the wall leaving Sam and Jacob in the center. They were what his friends left behind, the next generation, and they were about to have free reign on south central Texas._

"_Here's the deal." The Chief started looking everyone in the eye, "The Volturi Brothers want my head on a platter, and they'll get it. Two days ago they got Billy and the week before that Harry and his wife Sue were taken out. They have someone new working for them. Someone good. It's up to you guys to stop them. I'm done." At their protests he put a hand up and continued. "I've had a good run, but it's not my time anymore. I called you all here to tell you exactly who's replacing me."_

**IPOV **_(Isabella)_

Fuck! Those damn Volturi. I swear on Charlie's grave I'm going to kill every last one of them! That's the second shipment they've swiped from me. Maria is starting to lose faith and every other reputable cartel that I do business with is too. I knew Sam was worthless. I should've sent Jasper or Emmett. Damn! Now I owe Maria $600,000 that I definitely don't have.

"I tried to keep it from them, I swear boss. The new kid is good. I never even saw him coming."

Fuck. Ever since Alec started working with Aro the bastard was unstoppable and he knew it. I should've known that Marcus would send the kid. Dammit!

"I don't care how you do it, but GET THAT SHIT BACK!"

Sam left looking defeated when Alice and Rosalie walked in, Alice holding a bottle of tequila and Rose holding three glasses.

"Thanks guys. God only knows how bad I need a drink right now."

"No worries Isabella. We know how stressful working with these idiots can be." Alice told me handing me a glass.

"I think you should just let Em kill them all. It would make everything so much easier. The only one worth a damn is that Jacob kid and he's only worth a good fuck. According to you anyway" Rose said downing half her drink.

"That's for sure. I don't know why Charlie even trusted these people; they can't even keep one fucking shipment safe? What the hell?" I complained.

"You know my cousin is on his way back from working with Zafrina in Africa. I could give him a call if you want. He's the best I've seen. I swear he's like Jasper and Emmett combined." Alice gushed

"You don't have to sell your cousin to me Alice." I told her with a laugh. "If you say he's good, I believe you. Tell him to get here as soon as he can. I need to knock Aro down a few pegs." I started thinking about how I was going to make Aro pay for trying to humiliate me and ruin the business my dad started over 30 years ago.

"What's this kid's name Ali?" I added as an afterthought.

"Edward."

**A/N: This is my fisrt story. Please be gentle. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter two. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I just get to play with them.**

**EPOV**

I walked out of the airport and into the stifling heat of El Paso, Texas. It was at least 110° and it was still early morning. I had just gotten into my house when I heard my cousin, Alice squeal.

"Edward! Yay! You're back!"

"Hey Ali! How've you been?" I told her as I struggled to breathe within her chokehold.

"Oh you know the usual. I do have some news for you though." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "My boss needs a new man. The one she has keeps fucking up and she's tired of it. She's offering you a trial run, but you have to meet her first."

"This is The Chief's daughter right?" I asked thinking about what I knew about the Swan's.

"Yep. Her name is Isabella and she needs someone with brains like Jasper but who's intimidating like Emmett. So I thought of you." She gave me a look that meant that she wasn't only proposing I work for Isabella but that I replace whatever guy she might be seeing.

"I'll go in for the job only Alice." I told her trying to be assertive. It was impossible with Alice though and she knew it.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear cousin." She replied way too innocently.

Ever since Ali started dating Jasper she was convinced that everyone deserved the same happiness she had, not that I was opposed to it but after my last relationship, I was a little skeptical.

"Just promise me that you won't try to do any matchmaking unless I ask for help, okay?"

"Fine." She was pouting. I hated when she pouted.

"Thank you Ali. Hey if I let you take me shopping this weekend, do you promise to stop pouting?" I asked just to get her to stop.

"Okay! I know just where we can go!" There was the Alice I loved.

She left shortly after that and I started to unpack. I was almost settled in and about to eat when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Isabella."

**IPOV**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what my next move was going to be. After Alice mentioned her cousin I called Zafrina and asked about him. Apparently he was good, like scary good. She told that he was efficient and loyal and didn't question orders. I was impressed when I heard she had given him the job that no one else could finish and he had it done by that afternoon. My musing was interrupted by Jacob turning over and draping his arm around me. Ugh. He needed to leave. Like 5 minutes ago.

"Jacob. Jacob! JACOB!"

"What? Huh? Oh Izzy, it's just you. What's up?" He looked at me like a love-sick fool. He was getting too attached.

"I told you not to fucking call me Izzy." I told him getting up. "You need to leave. We're done here." I walked over to my closet to get dressed and my thoughts drifted back to Alice's cousin.

_Edward._

I had to do something soon or I'd be out of work and my entire family would be screwed. I walked out of my closet and saw Jacob sitting on the edge of my bed looking pitiful. I decided that I would call Edward as soon as I dealt with Jacob.

"Why are you still here Jacob? I told you we were done."

"What do you mean done? Like you're breaking up with me?" That made me laugh. Hard.

"You can't break up with a fuck. I told you from the beginning that that was all this was gonna be. A fuck. Nothing more, nothing less." I told him walking out of the room. I looked back and he was sitting there dumbstruck. "Close your mouth. You're letting the flies in."

I made my way to my office and called Edward to set up his trial run.

About an hour later Edward Masen walked into my office and I was stunned by the man standing in front of me. He had bronze hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own, electric green eyes that had me lost in the depths and he was tall. Like really tall. It might've just been because I was still sitting down but that was beside the point. He had an angular jaw with a couple days worth of stubble and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His jeans were low enough to show the top of his boxers without looking like those street "gangstas" that are always on the news for doing something stupid. His clothes hinted at the muscle underneath but didn't give too much away.

_Damn._

"What was that?" He asked with a voice like honey and a smile.

_Oh shit did I say that out loud?_ "Hmm? Oh nothing." Great now he thinks I'm retarded or something. "So Edward, Alice tells me that you're the best."

"According to Alice, all her family is the best." He told me seriously.

"Do you not think the same way?" I asked wondering why he was doubting himself. Everyone I talked to said he was the best they'd ever seen.

"No. I just believe it's better to get a second opinion instead of trusting the first person to tell you something."

"I agree, which is why I called Zafrina and Siobhan. They both spoke very highly of you. Of course I have to see that for myself." I told him trying to avoid getting lost in his eyes.

"Of course." He said seeming amused at something.

"Alice might have told you that the Volturi Brothers keep stealing from me. No one else here has been able to stop them, save Emmett and Jasper, but I can't have them out all the time, that's where you come in. I have a very important shipment coming in tonight. If you can keep it away from Aro and Alec, you'll have a job. Think you can handle that?"

**EPOV**

The first thing I noticed about Isabella Swan is her eyes. They were chocolate brown with gold in the center, her eyes had the remnants of makeup from earlier in the day or maybe the day before, who knows, her hair looked to be about to her waist and it looked soft and brownish-red. Beautiful. She stood up and I noticed that she had soft curves and the longest legs I'd ever seen. She was pale, but not too pale. She was beautiful. Then when she spoke it was even better, she had a bell like voice that had me captivated.

"Alice might have told you that the Volturi Brothers keep stealing from me. No one else here has been able to stop them, save Emmett and Jasper, but I can't have them out all the time, that's where you come in. I have a very important shipment coming in tonight. If you can keep it away from Aro and Alec, you'll have a job. Think you can handle that?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure I can. Am I going alone or are you gonna send someone with me?" I asked just to hear her talk again.

"I'm sending Emmett and Rosalie with you. They both know where the shipment is coming from and where it's supposed to go. Your job is to keep watch and make sure that absolutely nothing happens to this shipment. I can't afford to lose another one, Edward." Was it completely weird that I was picturing her screaming my name from under me?

Just then the door burst open and a big Native American guy walked in like he owned the place.

"Izzy we need to talk. This is crazy. You need me and you know it. No one else can make you feel like I can. I swear-" She cut him off with a glare and even though she was half his size she got right up to him and he backed off a bit.

"Jacob Black you listen to me and you listen good. The next time you decide it's appropriate for you to barge in to MY office and act like a crazy person, don't. I will personally beat the living shit out of you and you know I can! Now this discussion is over and so is whatever it was you think we were. I'm pretty sure that I made it clear this morning that this-" She pointed between the two of them, "is over. Completely done and if you have a problem with that then you are welcome to leave or I will make you. Understand?"

Jacob only nodded at her and started to walk out of the room before Isabella called him back again. "And Jacob? If you ever call me Izzy again, I will cut off your balls and put them on my mantle. Got it?"

Ouch. Even I covered up at that one. Jacob left the room, not even noticing my presence, and Isabella turned back to me.

"Sorry about that. Jacob seems to think that just because you sleep with someone it makes them your soul mate. Anyway, so the pick up is at 7 p.m. out by the outskirts of the city. Em and Rose will take you where you need to go and you'll find out the drop off later tonight. Any questions?" She looked up at me and I saw fear in her eyes, of what, I can't know, but it was definitely there.

"Nope. I'm straight. I'll see you tonight after the drop-off." I told her and left.

**A/N: So? You know reviews make write faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I officially suck at life. I posted the wrong version of this chapter earlier. Anyway, here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for and I promise I'll do better next time. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer own Twillight. I just make them do my bidding. :)**

**IPOV**

This was crazy. I just met the guy and I'm nervous for him. What is happening to me? I do _not_ get nervous for people I just met and I certainly don't try and explain myself in front of them. Ugh! I'm gonna murder Jacob with a dull spoon if he tries something like that again. Ignorant fool! Ahhh! My internal ramblings were cut short by Alice's voice.

"Geez. What has _you_ so worked up? Jacob didn't let you finish this morning?" She asked with a smile that said she knew way too much about what happened.

"No. Yes. I mean…Ugh! That's not what's bothering me. Jacob decided that the best way to win me over would be to barge into my office, while I was meeting with your cousin, and demand that I hear him out because '…no one can make you feel like I can' or whatever. I swear I'm gonna kill him." I told her with total conviction.

"So what bothers you more, what he said? Or that he said it in front of Edward?"

I froze. She couldn't possibly know that after one meeting, he was all I could think about. That after she brought him up yesterday, he was in my mind one way or another… could she? This was Alice after all and she had the very uncanny ability to know when something was going to happen. Oh shit, I still haven't answered her.

"I don't care that Edward was in there. You know how I feel about guys trying to control me like that. I didn't tolerate that shit with James and I'm not about to start letting a guy run my life now. I am The Chief's daughter and I answer to no one." That would've worked if Alice was scared of me, too bad she wasn't.

"Sure, sure. Just don't forget that you have to bend a little before you break." With that, she was gone.

Damn Alice, I hate it when she's right.

I looked at the clock for the millionth time that hour and wondered how the deal was going. I knew that I could count on Emmett's strength and Rosalie had made grown men cry before, so I wasn't worried about her. Edward was different though. I had never wanted someone to know my past before, but after talking with Edward for an hour, I wanted him to know everything about me. I wanted to tell him about Charlie, my silent, overprotective father, I wanted to show him a picture of Renee, so he could see how much I looked like her, how my smile matched hers almost exactly and how her eyes had so much life in them. I wanted him to see my parents wedding picture. I wanted him to see them before Charlie became "The Chief" and had people running scared whenever he walked into a room. With thoughts of my parents came the memory of mine and Charlie's last conversation;

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in my living room looking over the books Charlie sent me. He lost confidence in his accountant and wanted me to double check everything. I was halfway my second glass of wine and in serious danger of going cross-eyed from staring at numbers all day when Charlie called._

"_Hey daddy." I told him answering the phone before it could finish the first ring._

"_Hey Bells." He sounded tired and resigned to something. "Are you doing anything important?"_

"_Just looking over the records you sent me for the ranch. Is something wrong?" I started to get worried when he sighed. I could almost see him sitting in his desk rubbing his forehead. _

"_I just… there's so much you need to know… I'm not sure I can do this anymore Bellsy." I knew it was bad when he called me Bellsy. He only called me that when he was stressed._

"_Why don't you start at the beginning and we'll go from there." I told him trying to control my erratic breathing. He was really starting to worry me._

_He sighed deeply before starting. "Do you remember Billy Black?" He didn't wait for answer before continuing, "Two days ago Billy was found dead in his house. He was shot in the head. Last Wednesday, Harry and Sue Clearwater were found drowned in their backyard." I hadn't heard about Billy, but he had told me about Harry and Sue._

"_What has that got to do with anything dad?" I asked getting more anxious by the second. It couldn't be what I thought it was._

"_I'm next Bells. Aro Volturi and his brothers, Caius and Marcus, have put a price on my head. I got wind of it through one of my dealers. They know that with me gone, Jacob and Sam will fight about who will run the ranch and all our other business deals and it'll tear the family apart. I never wanted you to get pulled into this which is why I've kept you away for so long. I don't have a choice now, Bella. You're the only one I can trust to keep the family together."_

_I sat there stunned. Charlie knew he wasn't going to make it past the end of the week, hell he might not even pass the night, and he was asking _me_ to take over. I could do it, I knew it and so did he, but that wasn't the point. He told me once that he wanted to find someone capable and unrelenting to train to take over, he was out of time and I was the only one who could do it._

"_Don't worry about anything dad, I won't let you down." I told him with all the conviction I could muster._

"_I know you won't baby girl, I just wish you didn't have to. It's one thing to do contract work for your aunt, and another to run a cartel on your own. I should be able to be with you when you learn how to do it. I'm sorry honey, I love you." Charlie was never good expressing his feelings. I could count on one hand how many times he said "I love you". He did everything in his power to make sure I knew it, but rarely ever said it. Somehow, it made the times he did say it mean more._

"_I love you too, dad. I'll take Jasper and Emmett with me. They'll help me keep your boys in line and wherever they go Alice and Rosalie will follow. I'll be safe with them."_

"_I know you will. I have to go now, honey. Goodbye." He hung up before I could respond._

_*End Flashback*_

I always hated crying, but knowing that I would never see Charlie again killed me. After Renee died in childbirth, Charlie sent me with his sister to keep me out of harms way. Renee was the best shot anyone had ever seen. No one had ever bested her with a 9 mil. or any other kind of gun for that matter. Without her around, I had a giant target on my back just for being the sole heir to the Swan family empire. Luckily for me, Charlie came to visit frequently. He never missed a birthday or Christmas. I was never one for school sports, but in 6th grade I started taking kickboxing and doing gymnastics to help with my balance and coordination and every time I had a fight or a performance, Charlie was in the front row. I would miss him.

I was stopped from thinking of my father by the phone ringing.

_Saved by the bell. _

"Speak." I answered with my business voice noticing that I had been lost in thoughts of Charlie for almost four hours.

"It's done." I was surprised to hear Emmett's voice so calm.

"And the new guy?" I tried to seem uninterested but I think he saw, _or heard, _through me.

"He's fine. It was almost too easy. Alec never stood a chance." I could hear the smile in his voice. Yup, he definitely knew. Crap.

"Okay. Get back here and you can tell me exactly what happened. And Emmett?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Please don't say anything."

"About what?"

"Thanks Em." I sighed in relief. I was starting to get impatient for them to get back here. I wanted to see Edward again.

**B/N: Yes this is a beta's note, not an author's note. Hello everyone! This is iljasperhaleex33, (as you all may know me), or Jay! I am tahlullahbelle's new beta for this awesome story. Great chapter right? We would greatly appreciate your reviews and suggestions. Please R&R! **

**You can also check out my stories on my fanfic page. Ask tahlullahbelle, they are awesome! Thanks for reading… -Jay. (iljasperhaleex33)**

**A/N: Seriously, who expected that? I didn't. ;) **

**So now all of you have met my amazing new beta! And the more reviews I get, the faster I write and the faster she betas. So get on it people! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to pretend. :)**

**EPOV**

While I was waiting for the trial run to start, I found stairs leading up to the roof of the building. I walked up and sat on the ledge watching the clouds move, wishing it was dark already. There was something inherently calm about the dark. I wished I could see the stars. Before I knew it, I was thinking to the last conversation I had with my parents.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in the backyard watching the sky change colors and waiting for the stars to appear. As the moon started to rise, Elizabeth, my mother, came out and sat down next to me. _

"_Edward," she started, "I need you to listen carefully. Your father and I are leaving. I don't know when we'll be back, but you'll be staying with Carlisle and Esme until we return." She said all of this like she was explaining a business deal. _

_I stayed where I was and didn't acknowledge what she said. She didn't expect it and knew that I would go wherever I was told simply because she was my mother. I held no affection for the woman next to me. She never once told me she loved me, never once hugged me, and never once kissed me. I was used to it though. Physical love wasn't tolerated in our house, hell I doubt love was tolerated at all. My parents got married because their parents agreed that it was for the best. Mom's brother Carlisle defied his father years ago. Mom only just started talking to him again because I couldn't stay by myself while she and dad went on their "business trips"._

_I felt more than saw Elizabeth get up and go back inside, presumably to continue packing, and soon I joined them inside._

"_When are Carlisle and Esme coming to get me?" I asked, already anticipating getting to see Emmett and Alice again. I liked them._

"_They're waiting in the living room."_

_*End Flashback*_

That was the last time I ever saw or talked to Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, _my parents,_ if that's what you can call them. I stayed with Carlisle and Esme until I was 18 and then I left. I wandered around for a few years until I starting working with Zafrina in Africa. My parents made sure I knew the finer points of their business. That I knew how to do the job as close to perfect as someone could get, and for that I was almost grateful. They gave me a way to survive. I still remember Carlisle telling me they were dead.

_*Flashback*_

"_Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked me with apprehension in his eyes. I had a feeling I knew what this was about just from the look in his eyes._

"_Sure Uncle C. What's up?" That was a normal response, right?_

"_It's about your parents, I mean Edward Sr. and Elizabeth," he amended at the look on my face, "I just got a call that they're dead. They were killed in a car accident." _

_I waited to feel sad at this revelation, but I felt nothing. There was nothing in me that felt the loss. I knew that Elizabeth had given birth to me and had raised me as best she could, but they grew up much the same I did with their parents making all the decisions for them and essentially treating them the same way they treated me._

"_I don't know what to say... I don't feel anything." I looked at Carlisle who looked as though something was tearing him up inside._

"_I understand." He told me somewhat reluctantly._

_*End Flashback*_

I never spoke of my parents again and no one ever asked. Alice and Emmett were the only people around me who knew that I tried to feel something for their death. I tried to feel sad or even angry that they were taken away but all I felt was empty. I didn't know them well enough to be sad or angry or even vengeful. There was no changing it. Ever since then I'd felt like a monster. If I couldn't care for the woman who gave me life then how could I ever care for anyone else? I knew that I felt gratitude towards Carlisle and Esme, and I tolerated Alice and her weird personality and I got along really well with Emmett, but I saw them all as temporary. I never planned to stick around long enough to let them get close to me.

My phone vibrated with a text before I could think about things anymore. It was two words from Emmett.

_It's time._

I stood up from my perch along the edge of the roof and walked downstairs to meet Emmett for the trial run.

I was sitting in the car riding to Isabella's when I was assaulted with memories. Memories I had tried so hard to forget, to lock away, but thinking about my past unlocked the drawer I had them encaged in.

_*Flashback*_

"_Do you love me?" She asked with some hesitance._

"_I'm not sure I know what love is. I've never felt it before," I told her sincerely. She had stuck by me and deserved the truth, even if it was all I could give her._

"_So you don't feel anything towards me?" She asked getting indignant._

"_I can't say for sure. I know that I'm attracted to you, but I don't think you can call that love. I'm sorry Tanya," I told her knowing that wouldn't appease her, but trying anyway._

"_I've tried to be patient Edward, I really have, but I just can't anymore. I'm tired of trying to guess what's on your mind. I hate always wondering if I'm good enough for you or if you'll ever feel about me the way I feel about you. I can't pretend it doesn't kill me when I look at and see you try to force the feelings that should come naturally to you. I'm leaving and I know this won't affect you at all, but I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I tried desperately to make myself feel something, _anything_, but there was nothing. I didn't even blink as she closed the door behind her._

_I stared at the door for a minute before going back to work. Zafrina just gave me a new project and I was eager to get started._

_*End Flashback*_

I threw myself into work after that and became something of a recluse. No one questioned me because I could kill them before they blinked, but everyone wondered what the mystery of Edward Masen was. I was pulled from my past by Emmett's laughter and then I noticed he was on the phone. I only caught the end of the conversation, but I knew he was talking to Isabella.

"Yeah boss?" he asked still smiling.

I couldn't hear her response, but I did her his.

"About what?" He asked seeming more amused than before.

He caught my eye in the rearview mirror and the wink he gave me made me curious as to what he and Isabella talked about. Before I could ask he spoke up.

"Isabella wants to see you in her office whenever we get back." I looked at him questioningly before his jeep came to a stop and he called end of the line.

"Night rose. Night Em." I said getting out of the Jeep.

"You have fun now Eddie boy, and don't let the boss lady scare you, she's harmless." He said with a twinkle in his eyes that I didn't understand or trust.

"Don't listen to him Edward. He lacks the brain power necessary to form an intelligent thought." Rosalie said speaking for the first time all night. I noticed she looked indulgently at Emmett when she said this.

"Thanks Rose. I'll keep that in mind." I told her appreciating the look that passed between them. Even though I hadn't experienced love for myself, I knew what it looked like and I saw it between Rose and Emmett.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Emmett said before speeding off leaving me standing on the sidewalk wondering how the hell I'm related to him.

I walked inside to find Isabella sitting on the floor of her office with the financial records of her father's ranch spread out around her, alternating between math and watching some show on SyFy. I think it was called Haven.

"Emmett said you wanted to see me." I told her calling attention to my presence

"Oh Edward. Yes. How did everything go?" She asked not looking up.

"Uh it was fine. I didn't see any sign of Alec, but I saw a few of his goons hanging around so he knew what was happening." I answered watching her chew on her bottom lip.

"At least the product made it to the suppliers this time. Well you did good. I'm offering you the position as head of security. Sam currently has that job, but he's absolutely worthless. Are you okay with that?" She dared me with her eyes to say no. I wanted to, just to see what she would do, but I figured it would be better to agree with her.

"Sure. When do I start?" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"You wanted to see me boss?" a tall bulky Native American asked. He looked like the one Isabella threatened this morning.

"Yes I did. Sam this is Edward. He's my new head of security and your new boss. From now on, you report to him. Got it?" Sam looked murderous and I didn't blame him.

"Whatever you say boss." He said with gritted teeth. I had a feeling this guy would be trouble. He walked out seething and Isabella seemed relieved that he didn't say anything else.

"Okay Edward. You start tonight. Someone here is giving information to the Volturi. Your job is to find out who. I need this done ASAP." As she was telling me this, I noticed how much all this was taking out of her. She looked worn out and worried. I was suddenly confused by myself. When I saw the look in Isabella's eyes, I wanted to protect her from this. I didn't want her to have to worry about anything. I averted my gaze and answered her without looking at her.

"I understand."

I stood there confused by my sudden change in thoughts. I knew when I saw her that I felt lust, but this protective feeling I didn't understand. I never felt protective of anyone before and it worried me.

"Edward?" Isabella asked and my stomach turned. "I know that you have a house nearby, but it's late and there's plenty of room here if you don't feel like driving." She looked worried about how I would interpret her offer. There was nothing to interpret. She knew I lived a good distance away and was offering me refuge. I accepted not giving it a second thought.

"Good," She told me, not looking into my eyes. "Get some rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

I walked away thinking about how much sleep she would get and if it would be enough for her. I stopped in my tracks and shook my head, almost like I was trying to shake the feeling from my body. I had no business to worry about Isabella Swan. She was just another boss and this was just temporary. Just like everything else was.

**A/N: So I hope that answered some of yalls questions about Edward. I want to give a special thanks to my amazing beta iljasperhaleex33 for her ideas. She probably saved this chapter from being entirely too cliched.**

**You know what to do now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So my beta had this chapter to me yesterday but I just now got the time to post it up. I might not post for a couple days because school is starting back up for me and I have a bajillion chapters to read for my sociology class. I promise to try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just make them dance. :)**

**IPOV**

I spent the next few days working closely with Edward, well, as close as he would allow. I explained the ranch and told him the history of it.

_*Flashback* _

"_It's called _Las Nubes_. It means the clouds. My grandfather was Italian and my grandmother was Spanish. Her family owned this land and when they got married my grandfather worked his way up from a worker in the fields to the foreman. When my great grandfather died, he told my grandpa that he couldn't think of anyone better suited to leave the ranch to." I looked at Edward and noticed that he was looking out at the horizon. "My father never really liked it here. He stayed because it's been in the family forever and he didn't want to give it up. I only visited twice when I was growing up. Charlie always worried someone would find out who I was and try to off me the second I left the grounds. Silly old man." I chuckled and looked around. "I always wanted to come back after, though. I love this land. It called to me while I was away... I'm sorry I'm probably boring you now." _

"_No, of course not. The way you talk about this place, it's almost like you've lived here all your life. I envy that, that sense of belonging." He looked almost mad at himself for saying that out loud. "It's so quiet here. It's almost like the rest of the world doesn't exist. You could forget everything out here." He walked away after that. _

_*End Flashback*_

I didn't know much about Edward, but I knew that something was bothering him. Sometimes I would catch him scowling at the floor for no reason and sometimes he would shake his head like he was trying to get rid of a bad thought. He always stayed on the other side of the room and never got closer than necessary.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" I heard Alice's voice suddenly and flinched at the nickname that Charlie used to use.

"You know how I feel about people calling me Bella, Alice," I told her with a grimace.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," She said looking genuinely sorry. I offered a small smile so she would know I wasn't mad.

"What were you telling me?"

"I was saying that the weather is perfect for a trip to the river! Today's the first day in over a month that the temperature is below 110°! It's perfect!" She looked so excited that it hurt me to crush her dreams.

"I can't Alice. I have a lot of work to do and I have a very important project that I need to get done before Maria-" I was cut off by Edward walking in.

"Isabella, I think I know how to… Oh hey, Alice. I didn't know you guys were talking."

"It's fine Edward. We were just finished," I said and then turned looking apologetically at Alice. "I really am sorry Ali. I just can't leave right now."

"Fine. Mark my words, Swan, I'll get you out of this office." I was actually kind of terrified of Alice.

"What were you saying Edward?"

"Just that I think I know how to weed out whom the informant is. When is Maria sending the next shipment?"

"In two days. I need this figured out before then, though," I told him, wondering where this was going.

"Don't worry. We're going to plan a fake drop-off. I have theory one who it is, but we'll see after this if I'm correct."

"Okay. Tell me what you need from me."

**EPOV**

Isabella was going to be the death of me. Every time I was around her, I was stunned by her beauty, but when she spoke I was enthralled by way her mind worked. I had only ever met women like Alice and Rosalie who were concerned about how they looked and were very temperamental, but Isabella seemed to throw on the first thing she got her hands in the morning and looked amazing _and _she kept her cool most of the time. She spoke of her family's ranch like she lived here growing up. I actually thought that was the case until she told me otherwise.

_*Flashback*_

"_No I grew up in Florida with my aunt. My dad never wanted me to be part of this life. He thought I was better than this and deserved better than this life. He said there's too much heartbreak in arms dealing. I never believed him until now." _

_*End Flashback*_

She turned away after that and I was at a loss of what to do. The only person who'd ever cried around me was Alice and even around her I was uncomfortable. I felt like her tears would break my heart. I had no clue why I would feel like over someone I barely know, well someone who knows barely anything about me. If she knew my past, she would hate me. She would look at me with pity in her eyes and I couldn't handle that. I still get mad when Alice does it. Which reminds me, I'm supposed to go shopping with her in an hour.

"I really don't see the problem Edward."

"You know exactly what the problem is Alice."

"You're just entirely too stubborn is all. You look fine." She said with total conviction.

"I look like I'm trying to figure out if I should cut down the road or across the street. Next, you'll put me in guyliner and have me listening to Bullet for My Valentine or something," I told her sullenly.

**A/N: I actually really like Bullet for My Valentine. It just seemed a very Edward thing to complain about. **

"Oh calm down. I think any guy in makeup looks weird. I won't make you wear any and you aren't wearing anything even remotely close to that genre. I have you in straight leg pants and a button up shirt for crying out loud! I'm trying to get Isabella to agree to leave that damn office for more than work. If her head of security goes, maybe she will too. Now you promised me I could pick out whatever I wanted!" She finished with a pout that I couldn't argue with.

"Fine, Alice. I'll wear whatever you pick out. Just don't make me change from my chucks, please?" I figured if I worked for a compromise I could work up to saying _No_ to her.

"Okay, you can keep the chucks, but only because they're all black and will match with whatever I pull out." She agreed.

About 10 stores into the day I decided that we needed some lunch to make it through the rest of Alice's shopping trip.

"So how are things with Isabella going?" Alice asked out of the blue.

I couldn't answer for a few minutes because I was too busy choking, but that didn't seem to matter to Alice.

"Why you haven't answered my question, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. Next time, I'll try to choke after I've answered your question. It really was rude of me to make sure I could breathe first," I told her with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"There's no need to be nasty. I just want to know how things are going with you and my boss. You know, since you guys are working so close together now. And spending so much time together holed up in that office of hers. And-"

"Enough, Alice," I cut her off. "I told you that if I wanted help finding someone, I would ask for it," I told her sternly.

"That's just it, Edward! You wouldn't," She told me looking sad now. "I know you better than you think and I know that you think you can't feel love," at that I flinched visibly, "but you can. I have a good feeling about Isabella. She could be the one who brings out the Edward I used to spend summers with as a little kid."

I looked at Alice and noted the sincerity in her eyes. She really did just want me to be happy.

"Isabella deserves someone who already knows how to love her, not someone who has to learn how to. She deserves someone whole and that just isn't me, Alice." I was caught off guard by her smile.

"That's why she deserves, no, _needs_ you Edward. You are everything for her and more, you just aren't letting yourself see that. Give it a chance. For me?" That was below the belt. She knew I could never say no to her and she was using it against me.

"You presume too much Alice. You don't even know if Isabella wants anything to do with me personally. She could think I'm some schitzo and wants me to keep my hands to myself."

"Oh, she wants you. Trust me." I was starting to wonder why I even tried to argue with Alice in the first place.

"Fine, but nothing to over the top, Alice. I mean it. And if this doesn't work out, you'll leave me and my love life, or lack thereof, alone. Deal?" I raised my eyebrow in challenge.

"Deal," She answered with entirely too much excitement. Why did I get the feeling I just made a deal with an evil pixie?

**A/N: Ohhhhh! What's Alice gonna do? She's a cunning little puppet master! Please, please, please review! I love reading what yall have to say about my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter took me forever to get out and I'm sorry. It's here though! I already have the next one half way done and the second I get into the feel of my classes the updates will be closer together I promise! **

**I wanna take the time to thank Pbroken for all her support and for recomending my story! If it wasn't for her, yall wouldn't be reading this story right now so go and show her stories some love! :)**

**And I also want to thank my amazinglyfantastical beta iljasperhaleex33 for getting this chapter back to me super fast and posting a new chapter in her new story, Unfortunate Love. It's fantastic, read it!**

**Anyway, enough of my blabber! Here's the next chapter!**

**IPOV**

I knew Alice was dangerous when I first met her. Rosalie, Jasper and I were at the movies on our off day and this little Pixie-looking girl/woman comes up to Jasper and says that she has been coming to this movie theater at the same time everyday for the last week and he was in trouble for making her wait. Rosalie and I looked at each other waiting for Jasper to respond to the girl in front of us, when he finally got his shit together and answered her, it shocked us all. "I'm sorry ma'am. I won't let it happen again." He offered Alice his arm and they walked away together. The rest is history.

"My dear, sweet, Isabella." Oh shit. I'm in trouble. "How much do you love me?"

"That's a trick question, Alice. If I tell you that I love you like the sister I never had, which we both know is the truth, you'll try and guilt me into some elaborate scheme to get me away from my work and if I lie and tell you that I don't love you at all and that I wish you'd leave me alone for the rest of my life, you'll call me on my bullshit and guilt me into some elaborate scheme to get me away from work. Either way, I lose. So why don't you just tell me where I need to be and at what time and we can avoid this whole thing, yeah?" I felt a little bad about my speech because Alice looked like I just told her that shopping was ridiculous and that I would never step foot into another mall with her again.

"You take the fun out of everything Isabella. We're going bowling this Friday at 8. It's an all night bowling alley downtown. I'll dress you and everything. The only thing you need to do is have fun," She told me sullenly.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to try and sweet talk me Ali, but I really, _really_ don't have time to fool around. Aro sent me a message using one of my dealers." I guess my face gave away the seriousness of the situation because she blanched and lost her pout immediately.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"It was Riley. He's been shot in both legs and his right arm was completely shattered. They also punctured his lung and broke four ribs and his sternum. The doctors say he'll be alright, but he'll need to get metal rods put in his arm to replace the bone. This is all my fault. I should've been able to stop the Volturi a long time ago. They shouldn't be alive right now."

"This is not your fault, Isabella. Aro and his brothers are sadistic bastards that only care about how much money they're making and sure as hell don't care who's in their way. Charlie and Aro used to be friends, remember? Aro just didn't care about keeping a friendship with your father and that's why he turned on him. It has nothing to do with you." Alice had so much conviction in her eyes that it was hard to argue with her.

I had always been very hard on myself. Nothing I did was ever good enough for the standards I set. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett had all tried to get me to lighten up, but it never worked. Just like it wasn't working now. No matter what Alice told me, Riley's injuries would always rest on my conscience.

I knew Alice could see my denial in my eyes so I kept quiet. I was trying to find a way to agree with her and not agree at the same time when she spoke up again.

"You're impossible Isabella Marie Swan and I say this with all the love I have for you and our friendship. I have better things to do than to sit here and try to convince you of something you already know and I know that you know it because I see it in your eyes, Jasper is waiting to give you a report on the last scouting mission you sent him on and Rosalie has something to show you from one of the cars. Emmett and I are still trying to find a way into the Volturi Tower without being spotted but everything requires a key card so it's a matter of trying to get it from one of the employees. We might need disguises…."

Alice started to ramble on about what she and Emmett would disguise themselves as and I started to tune her out. I thought of what I knew of Aro Volturi. I remember my dad telling me that he was vain and destructive. I remember him telling me that it was friendship of convenience and not because either one of them had a particularly strong affection for the other. Suddenly, I remembered the only other time I saw my father working, aside from when I came to visit the ranch when I turned 12.

_*Flashback*_

"_Remember Bella, you're not to speak to anyone. These are dangerous people and none of them even know you exist."_

_"Goodness Charlie, you'd think I was six the way you're talking to me. I'm 16 and I know the rules. No one can know that I'm your daughter. I'm just a contracted killer." I hated having to hide. Charlie was one of the biggest arms dealers in Texas. He had operations in every major city in Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Oklahoma and Louisiana. People would be stupid to try and hurt me._

_"__I'm doing this for you're safety Isabella. I don't appreciate the attitude from you and if you're going to act like a child then I'll leave you at home." He told me looking every bit like the man people were scared of. Until then Charlie had never threatened me or raised his voice and I knew that he only did it now because I was pushing his last nerve and all these people would be watching him for a weakness. _

"_I'm sorry dad. It's a good thing this is a costume ball then, isn't it? It'll be easier for me behind a mask."_

*End Flashback*

"The costume ball!" I shouted suddenly catching Alice off guard and causing Edward to rush in to find out the problem.

"What's going on?" He asked looking from me to Alice.

"I know how to get inside the Volturi Tower." I looked at them excitedly. "Every year Aro has a costume ball to make him feel like he's important. Masks are required. All the major players in the game get an invitation and he would have a riot on his hands if he didn't invite the Swan Family. That's how we'll get in and find out all we can about the building."

"How do you know he won't have eyes on us all night?" The question came from a very worried looking Edward.

"Oh he will have eyes on us as sure as Alice will spend the day of the ball playing Barbie with me, but as much as Aro likes to think he knows everything about my family, the fact is he doesn't. I have a secret weapon." I looked at the wary expression of Edward and the calculating expression of Alice and knew that neither of them would be expecting what I was about to do.

Alice took off almost immediately to work up a design for all of us for Aro's costume ball and Edward shortly after when I wouldn't reveal my plan to him. I wondered briefly what he and Alice talked about on Saturday because something changed in our relationship since then. He seemed a little more open, like he was trying to let me get to know him. I couldn't think about that too much though, I had a very important call to make.

**EPOV**

Bowling. Alice's brilliant idea to get Isabella and I together was bowling. I guess she forgot how much I hated the smell of bowling alleys and how I hated that so many different people have used the same shoes I'm using. I could kill her. I was waiting outside Isabella's office trying really hard not to listen in to her and Alice's conversation, but it was hard to control myself.

"You take the fun out of everything Isabella. We're going bowling this Friday at 8. It's an all night bowling alley downtown. I'll dress you and everything. The only thing you need to do is have fun." I heard Alice say and I wondered what it was that could have ruined Alice's fun.

Then Isabella started to tell her about Riley and I stopped listening because Isabella had already told me about him. It was sad really, how much Aro and his goons hurt the kid. He was in critical condition and they had flown him into Seaton in the capitol to try and work on him. I had only met Riley once, but he was a good kid and a hard worker. He came in to talk to Isabella about getting out. His fiancée was pregnant and they didn't want to bring up their kid up around all this mess. Isabella told them that they didn't have to worry about a thing. She would personally work on relocating them so that they could bring up their baby without having to look over their shoulder. I knew she wished she could do the same.

That was two days ago and now he was in ICU fighting for his life and his fiancée, Bree, was hysterical. She blamed herself for his being hurt. Apparently Riley didn't want to do this particular job but Bree reminded him that they needed the money and that this would be his last one before they both got out for good. I guess she didn't know how true her words would end up being. Isabella was keeping her in a safe house with Quil and Embry keeping watch over her.

"The costume ball!" I heard Isabella shout and ran inside to try and figure what was going on. I looked at Alice and then Isabella to see what was going on.

"I know how to get inside the Volturi Tower. Every year Aro has a costume ball to make him feel like he's important. Masks are required. All the major players in the game get an invitation and he would have a riot on his hands if he didn't invite the Swan Family. That's how we'll get in and find out all we can about the building."

I was skeptical to say the least, but Isabella had faith so I did too. I stayed after Alice left to try and find out what the plan was, but she wouldn't give anything away. I was a little uneasy about this whole thing; actually I was a lot uneasy about it. There was no guarantee that her plan would work and she or Rosalie or Alice could end up hurt and then where would we be? I was determined to trust her though. Even if I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

**UnknownPOV**

"What do you expect me to do? She doesn't involve any of us in her strategy meetings anymore! She knows that someone is giving you information and is only discussing things with Masen." I yelled knowing no one could hear me this far out.

"Find a way to get back in her good graces or you will find yourself six feet under. I don't have the patience for your failures." An angry voice on the other side of the phone growled out.

"Of course. I won't fail you." I hung up after that. We never exchanged goodbyes. Those were saved for people who were on good terms with each other. I hate the man on the other side of that phone, almost as I hated Isabella Swan. She took everything from me. I was supposed to run the family with my love. He promised that if Charlie told him that he was leaving the family to him, I would be his second. His go-to person. She ruined everything. I would see her dead if it was the last thing I did in my life.

**A/N: I bet you didn't expect that twist, did you? What are your theories on who the UnknownPOV is? I bet you'll be surprised at the answer. :) I really look forward to seeing what yall have to say so review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alrighty loves. I am back with a vengance! I won't waste your time talking when I know you're dying to read the next chapter so here goes ladies (and guys if there are any)!**

**IPOV**

Alice really scared me sometimes. I was right when I said that Aro would invite us to his party simply because we were who we were and Alice already had the outfits made up and all the accessories for them a month and a half in advance _and _she had planned our bowling night to perfection. I was beginning to think she never slept.

"Of course I sleep silly. It would be much harder to work on you guys if I had to make sure that the bags under my eyes weren't showing too." The silent "Duh!" was loud and clear.

"Oh right," was my brilliant answer. Thankfully, Felix and Dimitri showed up just then.

"Well, if it isn't little Isabella Swan. Last time I saw you, Charlie was dragging you outta here kickin' and screamin'." Felix said in his think southern accent.

"Oh thank God you made it! I was worried you wouldn't be able to come! I missed you guys!" I told them enthusiastically locking Felix in a grip that would choke a smaller man.

"Well what kind of family would we be if we didn't take care of our Little Swan? Besides, we've been looking for an excuse to get rid of Aro since before he pulled that stunt with Riley and little Bree. Dirty Bastard." Dimitri said in his own southern accent, locking me between him and Felix.

I had completely forgotten Alice was even in the room until she cleared her throat.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! Alice, this is Felix and Dimitri. They used to work on the ranch for Charlie. Felix, Dimitri, this is Alice, my sister for all intents and purposes," I told them with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice." Felix told her kissing her hand.

"Any friend of Little Swan's is a friend of ours." Dimitri told her kissing her hand also.

"It's nice to meet you both. I would say I've heard a lot about you, but Isabella's never mentioned you before." I blushed at the accusation in her tone.

"Ha! Look at that Felix! She still turns red as a tomato!"

"Shut up the both of you! I'll kick the both of you in the babymaker if you don't cut it out," I told them with a pout. "Now get your asses to your old rooms and leave me to talk to my friends. I expect the both of you at dinner tonight and if you tell one embarrassing story about me, I'll make sure everyone knows about what happened in the shed," I told them with the meanest look I could manage while trying not to laugh.

"Aw come on, Swan! That was a low blow."

"I'm surprised at you, Swan. You were nothing like this back in the day. Oh! Do you remember when she fell off her horse the first time she tried to ride-" Felix started

"And she landed in a puddle and it looked like she pissed her pants!" Dimitri finished with a laugh.

I scowled until they walked out before turning fearfully to Alice. Her look told me that I was telling her the full story, like it or not.

"How about we take a seat so I can tell you what's going on." I waited until she sat before I started. "I met Felix and Dimitri the first time I ever came to the ranch. They're fraternal twins and they're two and half months older than me. I stayed here with Charlie for two weeks while Jasper and Rose were visiting their grandparents and the first day I was here Felix told me that there was a monster that ate little girls if you came out of your room after 7 pm, so me being me, I believed him and hid in my room until Charlie came looking for me. He told me that I shouldn't believe a thing that Felix told me because he was a little shit. I walked into the dinning room with Charlie to find Felix crying from laughing so hard, at the time he didn't know that I had been taking Kick-boxing since I was able to throw a punch, so the idiot kept taunting me throughout dinner until I went and knocked him out with one punch. Dimitri turned to me and said that I had officially become his favorite person. Whenever Felix regained consciousness, we were inseparable. The entire time I was here we gooffed off and made trouble. When I came back to spend my 16th birthday with Charlie, it was exactly the same. We've kept in touch over the years and they're my oldest friends." Alice just sat there staring at me for awhile before speaking.

"Well if you trust them, then so do I, but I do have one question. Which one did you date?" To say I was stunned would be the understatement of the year! I didn't know how Alice could possibly tell but however she did scared the hell out of me.

"Felix, but they're both set to marry two girls they met with me in Italy, so it doesn't matter anymore. Both of their fiancées are going to be here in time for the costume ball and they're going to need something to wear." I told her hoping she would jump at the chance to design something new.

"Well Isabella, I can't say I like being left in the dark like this, but I do get to dress more people so I guess I'm okay with this." She told me smiling.

"Just one thing, Alice. Felix and Dimitri's masks have to be see-through. I want Aro to know who they are the second he sees them." She looked confused, but I wasn't ready to reveal all the details of my plans yet. "I'll tell you why later, just make sure you make it to where it's easy to tell who's behind the mask." I smirked at her before Jasper came barreling in.

"Holy hell, Swan! You called Felix and Dimitri? Aro's gonna shit a brick when he sees them!" Jasper was the only one who knew why they were so crucial to this plan, but he was sworn to secrecy. He couldn't tell anyone, not even Alice, what he knew under penalty of extreme embarrassment.

"Well, they're the only ones who can do this. Anyone else wouldn't have the same effect," I told him, knowing full well how frustrated Alice was getting with our vagueness.

"Would one of you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Alice yelled. I raised my eyebrow to Jasper in challenge. Alice would be pissed for awhile that he didn't tell her what was going on, but there was a reason only Jasper knew what was going on. The person informing to Aro had gone into hiding lately, not that I thought Jazz or Alice had anything to do with this, but I wanted to know who this person was and why they were out to get me so badly. So I only told certain people certain things and made them swear not to say a word.

"I can't say anything, Ali. I was sworn to secrecy by Isabella. Breaking the promise is punishable by extreme embarrassment to be done when one least expects it." Jasper and I started this when I accidentally on purpose told Rosalie that Jasper was the one that let their dog chew up her favorite boots in seventh grade. After that we never made a promise without agreeing to that so nothing would ever make us break the promise.

"I see. Well then, since I'm obviously not wanted in this conversation, I'll just be going. I have four more costumes to design anyway." She told us standing up.

"Heidi and Jane are coming too! Oh man this is gonna be epic!" Jasper yelled forgetting that Alice was pissed and was glaring daggers at him and I.

Alice pushed past him, out of the room and Jasper followed chasing after her calling for her to stop. I laughed to myself before getting back to work. Hopefully this would work out just like I wanted it to; if not, then we were all screwed.

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward," I heard from behind me as I was headed to let Isabella know my progress on the fake drop.

"Oh, hey, Leah. Uh what's up?" I asked somewhat warily. Leah didn't exactly give me a warm welcome when she found out that I was taking Sam's Position as head of security. In fact, the only people who didn't seem to resent that were Seth, Embry and Quil. Everyone else seemed to hate me solely on principle. It was a little disconcerting being hated for something that was beyond my control, but I suppose it happens.

"I was just coming to apologize. I was rude to you before and you don't deserve that. I'm really sorry." She gave me a look that I recognized as trying to be sexy. She looked constipated.

"Oh, thanks, Leah. That means a lot. If you'll excuse me…" Before I could go anywhere Alice came flying around the corner with Jasper right behind her begging for forgiveness.

"Alice, honey, I swear I would tell you if could, but I made a promise to Isabella and if I break that then all hell will break loose. Please baby, don't be like this." Alice answered by slamming the door in his face.

"Hey, Jazz. You wanna tell me why my cousin is so pissed off?" I told him looking as menacing as I could. He didn't even flinch.

"Isabella's secret weapon has arrived and I can't tell Alice what I know because Isabella and I made a pact when we were kids that if we ever broke a promise to the other, then we would be subject to extreme humiliation and Isabella takes this stuff seriously." He actually looked like he was more frightened of what Isabella _might_ do then what Alice was sure to do.

"Isabella made you swear not to say anything?"

"Yeah. She told me that whenever the time was right, everything would get revealed." Jasper looked like he was trying to piece something together.

"Okay, just make sure you give Alice some space until she calms down." Just then the door opened and a very red faced Alice stepped out.

"I can't believe you're on his side, Edward! Lies and secrets have no place in a relationship! And you," She turned to Jasper, "If you don't want to tell me then that's fine, but don't you expect anything from me for a long time!" She started to close the door again when I stopped her.

"Alice, this is bigger than you think. There's a good reason for this, I promise." I was about to say more when I noticed Leah still standing in the hallway. "I'll talk to Isabella and come and find you later, okay?" Alice nodded apprehensively noticing Leah seeming to listen in on the conversation. She closed and locked the door faster than Jasper could get in. "Sorry man. I'll talk to her later."

"So you know why Isabella is doing this whole secrecy thing?" He asked point blank.

"Yes and no. I only know what she tells me and I'm sworn to secrecy too." I hated lying to Jasper. He was a good guy and neither Isabella nor I believed he had anything to do with this, but we needed to cut all talk about missions and deals to better protect our people. If someone didn't feel safe then they would just disappear and we would eventually lose everyone. That couldn't happen which is why all this secrecy was necessary. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Isabella's office, right as I was about to knock I heard someone yell.

"Dammit, Isabella! You can't do this to me! I'm perfect for this! For you! Nothing and no one will ever replace me and you know it!" I walked in and looked from a very red-faced Isabella to a very earnest looking Jacob.

"Damn the day I decided to sleep with you Jacob Black! I don't know how many times we have to go over this! WE. ARE. NOTHING! Never have been and never will be! Get that through your thick skull!" At this point she was right in Jacob's face and he looked legitimately scared. "If you ever step foot in MY office without MY permission again, I will feed you to the wolves!" He looked taken aback for a moment then regained his composure and turned away.

"Are you okay Isabella?"

"Yes, of course. I'm glad you're here, Edward. We have some things to go over. You can leave Jacob." With that Jacob was dismissed and thoroughly pissed. I couldn't say I felt bad for him though, I'd seen him push the same issue with Isabella a bunch of times and her answer was always the same. He seemed a lot more insistent lately though, I would have to talk to Isabella about that soon. Almost as soon as the door was closed Isabella spoke.

"He's in on it, or is working with the person who is. He's pushing our 'relationship' way to hard not to be." She looked down at the papers on the desk avoiding my eyes. Normally, I would have let this slide, but I spoke with my Aunt Esme and she told me I should try and be a bit more open with Isabella so she would know I was interested. So I sucked up my fear, of rejection among others, and stood in front of her desk, put my hand on the papers she was rustling around and looked right in her eyes.

"Isabella, are you okay? I'm here if you need to talk," I told her, trying, and failing, not to get lost in her eyes. They saw right through me and as much as it scared me, it gave me hope too. I could never hide anything from her. It was new. I loved it.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Edward." She said smiling genuinely for the first time in days.

"I think we should tell Alice and Jasper what's going on. I understand that we need to keep this low key, but with Alice's temperament, secrets between her and Jasper could hurt more than they help. She'll start to see lies where there aren't and-."

"No she won't. I'll talk to her, but this is important, Edward. I won't live with a mole under the same roof as me. Someone is giving Aro information and it needs to stop before someone gets killed. I can't live with that on my conscience. I can't. Please understand." She looked so distraught over the fact that someone she thought she could trust was betraying her that I couldn't say no. Hell, even if this wasn't the case, I still couldn't say no. I wanted her to have everything she could ever want. After talking with Esme, it didn't scare me so much that I wanted to give her everything. Esme told me that it was okay to want to take care of someone I love and while I wasn't if I loved Isabella yet, I knew that I cared a lot about her.

"Okay. I won't say anything either." She looked relieved that I agreed and somehow the weight on her shoulders lifted. Maybe we could work out after all. Maybe I could have Isabella.

I was walking out of her office when my phone rang. The screen flashed a name I hadn't seen in over a year, _Tanya._

_**A/N: So what do you think? Are you excited to see how Felix and Dimitri play into this whole mole thing. Now I have to thank my beta, iljasperhaleex33, for being the fantastic person she is and getting this back to me HOURS after I sent it to her. You are the best Jay!**_

**_Now it's up ya'll to review my chapter and tell me what you think:) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I finshed this chapter at the same time as the last one and I was going to wait until I had the next chapter done to post it, but I have no clue when that would be and I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that :) Now you get TWO updates in one day. I accept your praise and admissions of my awesomeness lol**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**EPOV**

I hadn't spoken to Tanya since she left over a year ago. I had no clue why she was calling now.

"Hello?"

_Edward? It's Tanya._

"Yeah I know. Why are you calling me?"

_Haha. It's nice to talk to you, too._

"Sorry, it's just kind of a trip talking to you after so long."

_I know, but I heard from Zafrina that you were in Texas and I was planning on visiting family out that way and I had something to tell you. Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something?_

"Yeah that sounds good. Call me when you're in the area and we'll meet up somewhere."

_Great! I'll see you soon! Bye, Edward._

"Bye, Tanya."

I was a little on edge after Tanya's call. She only contacted me thru e-mail after our break-up. Even through the computer I could tell she hated me, but just now she sounded, I don't know, _happy_ to talk to me after all this time. I was confused to say the least. I had to put my confusion on hold as Jasper came charging into my room.

"Dude, she won't even look at me! Tell me you talked Isabella into telling her what's going on?" He looked so worried that Alice would hate him forever that I felt bad about not telling him, but Isabella would have my head on a silver platter if I spilled the beans. Literally.

"Sorry man, she wouldn't budge. She did say she'd talk to her for you though. Try to get Alice to see reason without giving away all the facts." He didn't look convinced, but I think it gave him some hope to know that Isabella didn't want to leave things the way they were between him and Alice. Isabella loved Alice like a sister, that much was certain, but as much as she loved Alice, she didn't want to lose something her father built. This ranch and business meant everything to her. I can't say I blamed her, but what would happen in less than 18 hours when we all went bowling?

**IPOV**

"Trust me, Al. He wouldn't be keeping anything from you if I didn't ask him too. There's just something that need to get figured out before I tell you guys everything, but I promise that before the costume ball, everything will be cleared up, okay?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better be telling me the truth! You know how I feel about lies!" She looked fierce just then and I probably flinched a little before responding.

"The same way I do, of course." I smiled at her to let her know that I was being sincere. I couldn't lie to Alice or the others; they knew my face to well. I had always been a shit liar, but Charlie broke me out of that. During one of his visits, he gave me his crash course on lying. I even learned to control my blush to an extent. I can never get it to go away once it starts, but at least I can mostly control it when it comes out.

I thought back to when Edward and I were talking after Jacob left. He looked so sincere about his offer to talk and there was also something hiding just under the surface of his eyes, I didn't know what it was, but it made my stomach flip and my breathing hitch. I needed to get myself under control. Edward had some serious trust issues. He had never mentioned it before, but they were always there, I could see them every time we talked. It was like he was constantly censoring himself so he wouldn't say the wrong thing. I just couldn't understand him.

"Little Swan! Oh, Little Swan!" I heard just outside my office. "May we please, pretty please, enter?" I heard Felix call and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Pretty please vostra maestà? I promise we'll behave." Dimitri followed.

"We have some very belle donne who are anxious to see you!" Felix enticed and I heard Jane and Heidi giggle causing me to laugh out loud.

"Inserisci se avete il coraggio. Pensa che io possa mantenere il vostro fidanzate a me stesso." I told them with a smile evident in my voice.

"Never!" Felix vowed charging into the room. "Heidi is mine!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and caressed her head like a crazy person. "I'll protect you my sweet." Jane and Dimitri were in hysterics by this point and I could hardly see with all the tears in my eyes.

"Felix, I'm saying this with all the love I have for you; you are utterly ridiculous!" I told him trying to control my laughter.

"Almeno non hai di sposarlo!" Heidi said with a smile.

"You have a point there Heidi." I told her with a smile while Felix was faking hurt.

"That was a low blow my dear!" He said turning to stalk at her.

This was what I missed most about Felix and Dimitri. They were slightly older than me, but they could always make me laugh. When I first found out they were Aro's nephews I was shocked. They were nothing like the stuffy man I had met at the costume ball. They were sent to work with Charlie for mouthing off to Aro. He believed it was a punishment, but to the boys, it was a chance to break away from their controlling and manipulative uncle. I felt bad that they had to grow up with someone like Aro breathing down their necks.

I learned that Aro planned to make them run his business together. After having them work with Charlie for about six years, Aro decided that it was time for the boys to come back and learn about Aro's business. Unfortunately for Aro, they were _extremely_ close to Charlie and they didn't want to leave. Aro tried to force them, but they ran off. I always thought that they should've stayed and taken the old bastard from his seat of control and run things in a way that would have made Charlie proud, but Felix always said it would be close to impossible to achieve that.

Jane and Heidi were cousins that grew up like sisters, kind of like Alice and I. They grew up close to Zafrina, but were raised differently. Their father brought Jane's brother up to be ruthless and to kill first and ask questions later. According to Jane, his motto was, "It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission." They were around the same age which is why they got along so well. Heidi always said she never felt right acting like that and Jane hated fighting for her father's affection so she and Heidi packed up and left one day to Italy where they met Felix and Dimitri. Actually I met them first, but when they saw Felix and Dimitri, it was love at first sight for all of them. Jane hasn't spoken to her brother since she left and I know it would piss him off to see his baby sister on the arm of Aro's nephew, mostly because of his standing within the organization.

"So Isabella, how is my dear brother?" Jane asked with her Italian accent coming through.

"Same as always Jane. I'm sure he'd love to see you though. You know as well as I do how much he hates being reminded of his shortcomings." Losing his sister had always been a sore spot for Alec. He never really understood why Heidi and Jane wouldn't want to do what he did. To Alec working for Aro was the highest honor anyone could receive.

"Ah yes. Alec never did like the news of my leaving very much," She said looking towards Heidi.

They stayed and talked with me for a bit longer and I told them the situation with the informant and the costume ball. All four of them vehemently agreed when I told my plan. All I needed now was everyone else's cooperation.

Shortly after they left, my office was invaded by a small pixie.

"Isabella come on! We only have four hours to get you ready to go bowling!"

"Alice you act like I only have 20 minutes until we go. We'll be fine." I knew the second those words left my mouth they were the wrong things to say. If there was one thing Alice took seriously, it was looking your best at every turn.

"Honestly Isabella! How can you have lived with me for so long and not feel just as passionately as I do about these things!" She looked completely exasperated and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Alice. Let me just finish this e-mail to a vendor and then we'll get going, okay?" She nodded her acceptance and then proceeded to inspect my entire office. Twice.

"Okay," I said Clicking send, "I'm all yours Ali-" She cut me off and pulled me towards the door with more strength that you would have thought possible for someone so small.

Four hours of plucking, waxing, shaping, teasing, buffing, and washing later, I was deemed presentable by Alice and Rosalie. They forced me into skin-tight black skinny jeans and white corset top and a black leather jacket. My hair was half up with one of those poofy thingies and my eyes looked dramatic and sexy. Alice wanted me to wear heels, but I convinced her that boots were better since we were going bowling.

Alice and Rosalie decided that it would be better if we met the boys at the alley since they didn't want Edward to see me until we got there.

"You're being ridiculous Alice. He doesn't want me like that. We're just starting to be friends and you're gonna freak him out with all this." I stated pointing to what I was wearing.

"Oh shut up Isabella. He wants you. Trust me. Now it's time to strut your stuff and make him want you even more!" She said with an evil looking smirk firmly in place. Rose hadn't said anything for awhile and any hope I had that she would put an end to this went out the window when she finally opened her mouth.

"Move your ass, Swan." Perfect. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I used some Italian in this chapter. I figured Bella- oops! Isabella would appreciate it **

**Translations:  
vostra maestà – your majesty**

**belle donne – beautiful women**

**Inserisci se avete il coraggio. Pensa che io possa mantenere il vostro fidanzate a me stesso - Enter if you dare. Just know that I may keep your fiancées to myself.**

**Almeno non hai di sposarlo – At least you don't have to marry him!**

**Just wanted to say a quick welcome to all my new readers! I don't really have a set update schedule, I just kinda write and update whenever I have time. **

**Just to clarify a few things: Felix and Dimitri were with Bella in Italy visiting Bella's granparents when she met Jane and Heidi. Jane hated the way her father and brother acted because she grew up really close with Zafrina and Heidi just kinda followed her lead. It's been about four years since they've all been in the same place together and Felix, Jane, Heidi and Dimitri all still live in Italy. **

**Now that I've gotten that all cleared up in this horribly long authors note, I want to hear what you guys think! Make me the happiest person ever on this stiffling hot Texas Tuesday and review! What do you think will happen while they're bowling?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight, but I do like to play around with them every once in a awhile **

**EPOV**

I walked with Emmett and Jasper into the bowling alley to wait for the girls. Apparently Alice was still pissed off at Jasper even though Isabella had explained things. I felt bad for the guy, he just couldn't win.

I used to love going bowling when I was younger. It was one of the things Emmett, Alice and I would do when I stayed with them that I was actually good at. Emmett would always go easy on me and Alice because Alice is a really sore loser, but she would end up talking smack and we'd start winning just to piss her off. Those were always fun nights.

One of the nights we were playing my parents and their bodyguards came charging in to get me. They were being followed and my life had been threatened by someone who had a problem with the way my parents ran their business. I was nine and I haven't been able to go in a bowling alley since.

I should've known that this wouldn't be a normal bowling alley though. After all, Alice planned the whole thing. This bowling alley was two-stories high. The second floor had a dance floor and a bar and the first floor was a bowling alley, but everything was under a black light. The lanes and the balls all glowed fluorescent and the floor was a bright white. I was impressed. I guess Alice remembered that day as well as I did.

We got our shoes and picked a lane. I had just finished lacing up my shoes when a girl in a very short skirt and low top walked up to me.

"Hey handsome." She drawled out her teeth, an unnatural white-ish-yellow color. "Are you here by yourself?" In that moment she looked very predatory and I wasn't ashamed to say I was scared. I was saved from having to talk to this woman by Isabella and the girls walking up.

"Hey, baby" Isabella told me coming to give me a hug. "_Play along"_ she whispered in my ear before letting me go and grabbing my hand. "Sorry I'm late. Alice and Rosalie took forever." I smiled and told her it was fine completely forgetting the woman who was standing in front of me and who was apparently still waiting for an answer.

I was so caught up in Isabella and what she was wearing that I completely forgot what we were here to do until Alice called us over.

"If you guys are done being in love, we have a game to start." I looked over at Alice with a scowl and turned back to see Isabella blushing a beautiful deep pink.

"Sorry about her. I don't think she uses her brain before she speaks." I told her before she looked up at me and smiled.

"I know. It still takes some getting used to, though." She told me with a brilliant smile.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I remembered the girl who came up to me before Isabella got here.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." I heard from somewhere to the right of me. Before I could even think of a way to answer her, Isabella spoke up.

"Really? In case the bleach from your horrible dye job killed more brain cells then you had to spare, let me break it down for you. He's with me and he will be for the rest of the conceivable future. So take your skanky ass back to the guys too inebriated to care how many times in the past six months you've had crabs." Isabella then turned and walked away leaving the girl in a state of shock. Holy shit, I loved this woman.

**IPOV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. I was all over Edward and she still had the gall to ask if he was alone. Even though I wasn't really _with _Edward, I was still with him. Stupid floozy.

"Isabella you're kind of squeezing the life out of my hand." Edward said looking embarrassed to have to say it out loud.

"Oh fuck, Edward. I'm sorry." I felt horrible for hurting him like that. I never was very good at controlling my anger.

"It's okay. At least I can still feel it. _Mostly._" He said the last part low enough for me to know that I wasn't supposed to hear it. Not even 20 minutes into the "date" and I've already messed things up. _Fantastic._ I thought with all the sarcasm I could. Almost like he was reading my mind, Edward pulled me to the side and tried to comfort me.

"It's okay Isabella really. I was frustrated at her too. She should've left whenever you walked up. I don't blame you for almost making me lose my hand." He said the last part with a smirk on his face and I hated that he was teasing me, but I loved that he felt he could now.

"Shut it Masen. Let's bowl." I told him with my own smirk.

"Okay pansies! Here's the game: for every strike, you take a shot of the good stuff. If you get a spare, you chug your beer for 15 seconds and if you get a gutter ball your have to chug your beer _and_ take a shot. You ladies ready to play?" I was worried that Emmett was taking this a little too far, but then I remembered that this was Emmett and he took everything too seriously. Oh well the night would be fun at least.

**EPOV**

I was really worried about how this game would turn out, mostly because I hadn't played in forever and I had a feeling I would be getting mostly gutter balls. This was going to be a long night.

Alice started out the game with a strike, and then Rosalie went and got a spare and next was Isabella. She took off her jacket and I saw her back for the first time. She had a pair of angels wings that covered her whole back and writing in what looked like Latin on the inside of her right arm. I had never seen her in anything but long-sleeve shirts and jackets so of course I didn't know she had tattoos, but damn they were hot. I had a few too, but seeing them on her made me want to see what other ink she had on her. I was lost in a daydream of seeing all Isabella's tattoos until Jasper snapped me out of it.

"Hey man. Are you still playing with us or would you prefer to go to a private room to fantasize about Isabella in peace?" He asked with a smirk. I growled in response and he was saved by Alice telling him he was up.

We were able to play the entire first game without anybody getting overly drunk, but that might've been the design. Isabella was really good, even when she started getting a little tipsy, but my girl could hold her liquor. _Whoa, wait a minute. My girl?_ Is that what she was? Is that what I wanted her to be? I looked up to see Isabella and Rosalie whispering like conspirators and when she smiled I knew that I did in fact, want her to be mine. I wanted to be able to go up to her and kiss her whenever I wanted. I just didn't know if that was what she wanted.

**A/N: So I owe all of you who read my story a huuuuuuuuuuuge apology. Life has just kicking me down at every turn and I've actually had this chapter ready for a few days, but I had absolutely no time to post. I promise that it'll get better. I'm sorry that I suck at life and that you have to deal with it **

**Anyone who reviews get a teaser for the next chapter. ****Unless you ask not to have it, but really, who wouldn't want a little preview of what's gonna happen? **


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**IPOV**

Throughout the entire night I could feel Edward's eyes on me. After the first two games his gaze seemed sort of hopeful, almost like he realized something that gave him hope for what could happen. It made happy for him. You could almost feel the anticipation coming off of him. Now Edward was gorgeous even with his brooding face, but when he smiled and let loose and just laughed with the rest of us, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

After bowling, everyone but Emmett wanted to head back to the ranch and spend the rest of the night out by the lake.

"Come on Bells, just one more game. I can't let you leave here with a win against me!" Before I could react Alice and Jasper were next to me trying to hold back the tears that I could feel coming, and Rose was whisper-yelling at Emmett. Next thing I know, Emmett is holding on to me the tightest I've been held since Charlie died, telling me how sorry he is and how big of an insensitive jerk he is. I have to laugh at that because it's no doubt that that's what Rose just finished telling him. I cling to Emmett and tell him that it's okay before asking him to put me down. Alice and Rose move close to me, but I waved them off.

"How about we head back now?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Edward caught my eyes. I could see all the questions he was dying to ask and the resolve that he wouldn't make me share anything I didn't want to. I knew right then he had to know what was going on.

**EPOV**

I was confused, to say the least. Something about the name Emmett called Isabella made her sad and I wanted to know why. I was fairly certain that she wouldn't tell me though, and I was determined not to pry. When we got back to the ranch everyone went their separate ways.

"Edward can you come with me please." She said it as an order, not a question.

I followed her into her office where she picked up a picture of her and Charlie at one of her kickboxing matches.

"He started the nickname. When I was five, I came home from my first day of school crying my eyes out because the other kids made fun of me. I hated my name. I thought it was the worst name ever and of course, Charlie was waiting for me at my aunt's. He picked me up in his arms and told me that I was named after both of my grandmother's. The two strongest women he'd ever known. I couldn't believe it. Even that young, I idolized my daddy. He was the sun and moon to me and everything else was just there." She stopped to take a deep breath, and I wished I could do something to help her. I was never good at crying women. "I came home the next day crying again only this time Charlie wasn't there. I cried for hours until my aunt called Charlie and talked to me. He told me that I could shorten my name if I wanted. He started calling me 'Bella' and I loved it. After that, no one ever called me Isabella again and Charlie was, is, to thank for that. When he died, I couldn't stand hearing that name knowing that it was Charlie that started it and that I would never hear his scruffy old voice calls me 'Bells' again." She started all out bawling then and even though I was never good around crying women, seeing Isabella break down like that broke my heart. I wasn't sure what to do, but it looked like she needed a shoulder so I offered her mine.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I picked it up thinking it was Isabella.

"Hello?"

_Still asleep, Masen? You always did sleep in too late._

"What can I do for you Tanya?"

_Meet me at the Starbucks off the highway. I'll see you in 30!_

She hung up before I could reply and again I wondered why she was calling me. There was obviously something she wanted from me; I only wish I knew what it was.

I pulled into the Starbucks 20 minutes later and saw the familiar strawberry blonde hair and petite frame that I hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Tanya." I said as I took a seat in front of her.

"What no hug? I'm insulted Masen." My only response was a raised eyebrow.

"Eh. It was worth a try. Anyway I'm here because I need a favor. My sister Irina needs someone _taken_ care of. I know that's your specialty so I came to you."

"I'm already on a job Tanya; I can't just up and leave."

"Oh but you can Masen. You owe me. I spent a year of my fucking life waiting for you to love me, but you didn't and the worst part is that you just let me hang around. You didn't even have the cahones to tell me to fuck off, so you'll do this for me and anything else I ask of you because it's the least you can do. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning out of Austin. See you in Alaska." She smiled a sickly sweet smile and left.

Tanya was right, I did owe her. I was too cowardly to tell her that I would never feel for her what she felt for me because it would mean I truly was a monster. I was a horrible person.

"YOU'RE WHAT? Edward you can't leave! You promised!"

"I know I did Alice, but I have to. I owe her something, anything for wasting her time."

"You owe her absolutely nothing! She knows that you feel like shit for what happened and she's using that to get what she wants Edward. Don't fall into her trap."

Alice looked so sincere, but I couldn't just not do anything for her, it was all my fault and I did owe her. I would go, take care of whoever her sister needed taken care of and move on with my life. I just needed to talk to Isabella before I left.

**IPOV**

I heard Alice yelling as I walked down the hallway. So Edward was leaving. Apparently someone from Edward's past was manipulating him and Alice was not okay with it. I walked into my office and tried to focus on my work but I couldn't help thinking about last night. Edward looked so panicked when I started crying and then something clicked and he held me as long as I cried. Something about the look in his eyes told me that he would have held me all night if I needed.

"Isabella? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Edward. Come in."

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving for a bit. I have some loose ends to tie up and I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I will be coming back." He looked so sincere that I couldn't doubt him.

"Okay. I hope you get what you need done and come back soon. We still have work that needs to be done here." I took off my jacket as he was leaving and noticed him stare at my tattoos. "Have I ever told you about my tattoos Edward?

**EPOV**

There they were. Her tattoos. Something about the way the Ink looked on her pale skin drives me crazy. I had seen plenty of women with tattoos, but only hers made me want her like, like, I can't even think of a good analogy right now. Her voice brought me out of my stupor.

"I asked if I had ever told you about my tattoos?" I shook my head because that all I could do and she pointed to the one on her inner arm.

"It says Eternally Faithful in Latin. I got it after Charlie died. He expected total loyalty in every aspect of his work." She turned to face me as she kept on, "I should hope that you remember you work for me first and foremost. I could say the things going on here are too important for you to leave, but I won't. I'm trusting you to represent _My_cartel. Don't disappoint me." She turned and showed me the wings on her shoulder blades, "The wings are for Renee. She had this obsession with angels. It's all Charlie used to mention about her." She chuckled and looked out at the sky. "I have a few others, but they're on my legs so I can't exactly show you right now."

I looked at her and wondered, not for the first time, how my life would be different if I had met her before Tanya. Everything I had thought possible two hours ago now seemed like an entire world away.

"Do you have any tattoos Edward?"

"I only have one. It's the Masen crest." I took off my shirt to show her and when I looked back I saw her eyes darken with what I could only assume was lust. She moved to touch it but Jacob pounded on the door.

"_Dammit Isabella! You need me! Let me in!"_

I heard Isabella curse under her breath and call Emmett.

"Emmett I need you in my office now. Jacob is trying to break down the door."

Jacob just kept pounding and finally we heard him arguing with Emmett about how he needed to see Isabella. I was suddenly more apprehensive than ever to leave her with Jacob around.

**A/N: I totally understand if yall hate me right now. I'm doing a really crappy job of updating for you guys and I'm sorry! I hope yall enjoy the cahpter and don't hate me too much! Review please! I love hearing what yall say!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I wish I owned Edward though ;)**

**IPOV**

Edward had been gone all of one hour and I couldn't stop thinking about how his flight was going and when he would be back. This is crazy. I've never gotten like this before. What the hell did he do to me? I paced my office wondering when I turned into one of those girls who _moon_ over guys. I've always made a point to never put more into anything than someone else. If I'm sure that you'll do the same for me, I'll lay my life down for you, but why should I go out of my way for you if you're not willing to do the same for me? It wasn't until Jasper stepped in front of me that I realized he was here.

"Isabella have you heard a word I've said?" He asked looking a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jas. I just have a lot on my mind." I told him looking apologetic. "Can you say it again?"

"Fine. I was telling you that the drop that Edward set up before he left is ready. He wouldn't give me any details just that it was for Jacob and Leah and to have Emmett and myself follow them to make sure it's done." Jasper relayed with and exasperated look on his face.

"Good. I want details on everything that goes down tomorrow night. And find Jacob and Leah for me." I told him effectively dismissing the conversation. Edward should be here with me figuring out how to stop this mess. The costume ball was next week. Would he be back in time? I know that Alice planned for us to match. If he made it back in time, would he even want to match with me? Why was I so stressed about this? I put my head on my desk and tried to remember that I had a business to run; I can't afford to be acting like a teenage girl with a crush. I resolved to keep Edward out of my head and get some work done, but that lasted all of 30 seconds before I was back to wondering what he had to take care of.

**EPOV**

It took all of my will-power to walk through the gate at the airport. The last thing I wanted to do was leave Isabella, but I felt like I owed Tanya. Our relationship was fucked up and it was my fault. I knew going in that I didn't feel any kind of emotional attachment to her, but still I stayed. I knew that she eventually wanted to get married and start a family, two things I definitely didn't want and still I stayed with her. I sat on the plane thinking of everything that went wrong in my relationship and everything that I did and I realized something; before things got serious I had laid all my cards on the table. I told Tanya that I had never been in love and I never expected to be. I told her that I wasn't ever going to get married and that I never wanted kids. In fact now that I think about it, Tanya had tried to make me believe that she was pregnant 3 months before she left. She stopped taking the pill because she said it was making her sick and I almost never used a condom.

"What the fuck!" I yelled out forgetting I was on a cross country flight to Alaska to make up for something that I just figured out wasn't my fault.

"Sir, is there a problem?" A very annoyed stewardess asked me.

"No, of course not." I answered flashing her a smile. "Where is our layover?" Her face looked blank for a second and then she regained her facilities.

"We have a two hour layover in Carson City."

"Thank you. That's all." I told her looking away and effectively ending the conversation. The plane had been up in the air for about a half hour when I finally got tired of the stewardess coming by and asking if everything was okay. I finally pulled out my headphones and pulled out a book.

When the plane touched down in Nevada I had never been happier to see desert in my life. I turned on my phone and saw that I had three missed calls: two from Alice and one from Emmett. I decided that the calls could wait and went to find the first flight back to Texas. I was going back to my Isabella and never leaving her side again.

**A/N: It was short I know, but I figured we could all use a break from the angst. I hope that those of you who didn't want Edward running off to help Tanya are happy. Big hugs to my fantasical beta! Have you read her stories yet? Because you really should. Do it. :)**

**Also I stumbled upon a author that has me hooked. Her name is SydneyAlice and her stories are fanastic. I'm in the middle of Such great Heights right now and it's really good. Just sayin :)**

**I'll stop tallking now :)**

**All that's left is for you guys to review! Pretty please? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just like to pretend.**

**IPOV**

Watching Edward walk back into my office made my day. From the moment I woke up, this day was crappy as hell. It turns out that Leah couldn't stand even hearing Jacob's name mentioned and threatened to walk out the door the second she heard she was making a drop with him, and apparently, the feeling is mutual. Although that was all Jacob was able to get out before he collapsed on the floor in my office. Of course Emmett helped me get Jake into my Xterra and to the hospital. They were running tests on him and Embry and Quil decided to stay with him. Despite the craziness surrounding both him and Leah, I was still worried about Jake. I still believed Leah had something to do with it, but the complete look of disgust on her face when she found out her and Jake would have to spend anything length on time in the confined space of a car together and her complete disregard for Jake when he collapsed led me to believe that they weren't in it together. I now had to figure out who she was working with. Leah was a strong girl, but she wasn't the mastermind behind this. I was sure of it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seeing him calmed me significantly, but hearing his voice released all the tension in my body and I was able to relax a little bit.

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Well you're biting your lip and there's a crease in between your eyes, plus it's written all over your face. What happened?" The fact that he could tell something was wrong as soon he walked in was startling, but in a good way.

"Jacob collapsed this morning. He's at the hospital right now. I don't think he's behind what's been happening. Both he and Leah flipped a shit whenever I told them they'd be going together and Leah didn't even flinch whenever Jacob went unconscious. I don't care who you are, no one is that good an actor whenever someone you care about is involved. She's not acting alone, though. I'm sure of it." I told him as all the tension from the day came back.

"Do you know anything about Jacob yet?" There was genuine concern in his eyes, but I wasn't sure it was for Jacob. Scratch that, I knew for a fact that it wasn't for Jacob; his next words only solidified it. "You're still biting your lip. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep it up." He walked to my side of the desk and gently tugged my lip from my teeth and I forgot how to breathe for a minute.

"N-not yet, Embry and Quil are there with him. They're supposed to call whenever they hear something." As if on cue, my phone rang.

Jacob had a cerebral hemorrhage caused by a lesion to the left cerebral cortex that had apparently been there for close to 3 weeks and had caused his brain to swell to an epic size, basically, he hit the shit out his head and he was bleeding internally. The doctors had just gone into surgery and Embry would call me back whenever he got out of surgery. I could feel all the blood drain from my face as I heard this. Jacob Black was in surgery. There was a huge possibility that he wouldn't make it out of surgery. The last thing I said to him was that I didn't give a fuck what he wanted, I ran things and he would do as I said as long as he worked for me. God I'm such a bitch. Edward must've known that something was seriously wrong when I stopped responding. He took the phone from me and talked to Embry and said to keep us updated. The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's lap and he was holding me tighter than even Emmett held me, whispering, telling me it would be okay. Too bad I knew that it wouldn't be. I would hold onto this guilt until Jacob was in the clear. The rational side of me knew that I was being ridiculous, there's no way that my yelling at him had in anyway contributed to his condition, but the overly emotional side of me was wracked with guilt that I had been the straw that broke that camel's back.

**EPOV**

I was so lost. I didn't know how to make her snap out of it. She went completely catatonic after hearing what was wrong with Jacob. Even thought he wasn't my favorite person, it was obvious that she cared about him a lot and that made me hope for the best for him. I didn't even think about what I was doing when I picked her up and held her in my lap; I just knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way. Seeing her sitting there stressed out had nearly broken my heart, watching the color drain from her face had been scary as hell, but the state she was in now made me go into protector mode. All I wanted was for her to stop hurting and for her to come back. Slowly but surely, Isabella stopped hyperventilating and calmed enough to form a sentence.

"I feel like shit right now. The rational side of my brain knows it's not my fault, but I still feel like I caused it. I was yelling at him right before he fell, Edward. I was the straw that broke the camel's back." She looked so heartbroken that even I wanted to cry. I hated that there was nothing I could say that would take away her pain, so I just held her close and made sure she knew that I wasn't going anywhere.

When she finally calmed down, she told me exactly what happened. I was surprised, to say the least. Jacob was off our list of subjects but Leah was definitely a prime suspect. It just depended now on who she was working with.

I was still holding her when Emmett and Rosalie walked in. She tried to get up, but I wouldn't let her go. I was silently challenging Emmett to make her feel uncomfortable and it looked like Rose was trying to make Isabella feel like a lab rat with the way she was scrutinizing her. We stayed that way until Alice and Jasper walked in and demanded our attention.

"As interesting as it is to watch you guys and your little stare-down, I'm pretty sure we have a ton of work to do."

"Alice is right. I was looking through the phone records for the past few months and I found something off. Before Isabella got here, all the calls to Aro were from this office, probably made whenever Charlie was off visiting you, Is. After Charlie died, they moved to the meeting room and since Edward got here they've dropped off. I think who ever is calling the Volturi is doing it from a cell phone now." I looked at Isabella and saw that she looked super pissed and suddenly I feared for this person's life. Isabella would stop at nothing to protect the memory of her father and whoever this person was, wouldn't know what hit them when Isabella got a hold of them.

**B/N: Yeah, I know. Haven't updated in like, forever! Totally my fault everyone. I'm so sorry. At least you have an awesome story to read now... Please review and let us know what you think. -iljasperhaleex33**

**A/N: I can't let Jay take all the blame. I'm the one writing the story! I'm like, 43495218986 different kinds of sorry for the long wait! You guys must hate me. I will totally understand if you do, but before you mutiny and throw me in the Gulf of Mexico, you should know that I have the next chapter done and beta'd and i'm waiting until after Thanksgiving to post it so yall will have something to look forward to after gorging yourself on turkey and pie. Just saying. **

**I absoulutely love hearing from you guys and I will reply to everyone, I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I totally called dibs on Robert Pattinson. EAT IT KRISTEN STEWART! LOL XD**

**EPOV**

I left Isabella's office shortly after Jasper's news and I found myself on the roof of the warehouse Isabella, used to conduct her business. When I was up here, the fact that our lives were in danger didn't really matter; all that mattered was that I wasn't fighting what I felt toward Isabella anymore. I decided to follow Alice's advice and just go with what I'm feeling instead of questioning it all the time. Jasper told me that I was hiding behind the walls I built as a child to block the pain of feeling unloved by my parents, of course Jasper had to be the Psych major of the group. Emmett told me to grow a pair of balls and just tell the girl I love her already and Rosalie told me that if I made her cry I would have to deal with her and that wouldn't be pretty. I love my cousin-in-law, but damn she is scary when she wants to be.

"Edward? I didn't know anyone was up here." A voice I'd know anywhere said. I was suddenly calm and happy.

_Speak of the angel and she shall appear._

"I was just enjoying the clear sky after the storm earlier. From here you can see every star in the sky. There's nothing hiding them or dimming their brightness and beauty. I do all my best thinking under the stars." I was rambling and I knew it, but something about this girl kept me from forming coherent thoughts and I loved it.

"I know just what you mean. Emmett's mom used to joke that I was an owl in another life because I always came to life at night." She smiled wistfully at the memory. It had been just over a month since I started working with Isabella and I already knew how to read her better than just about anyone. I knew what every movement and sigh and facial expression meant and I couldn't believe the woman she really was.

In front of Maria and the others she was calm, self assured and deadly when she had to be, in front of the people Charlie trusted she was as open and trusting as Charlie was, around Rosalie and Alice and the guys (myself included obviously) she was carefree and happy. Emmett was her big brother in every sense of the word, he watched out for her like she was his everything. Jasper treated her like she was his other more mischievous half. I learned that growing up, Jasper, Rosalie and Isabella had gotten into quite a bit of trouble, with Isabella always being at the center of it all. Rosalie and Alice treated Isabella like she was their own personal life-size Barbie. She pretended to hate it, but I knew better. She loved spending time with them more than anything and was willing to do something she hated just to be able to be around her friends. She was a better person than anyone really knew. She hated this life, but she did it because it was her father's legacy and she wanted to keep the family name. She longed to be able to just take care of the ranch and not have to worry about threats to her or anyone close to her. I turned to look at Isabella and noticed her staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she cracked a smile before answering.

"No. I was just wondering what has you so deep in thought. You get like that sometimes, lost in your mind I mean. Sorry I'm prying and I really shouldn't be." She blushed and looked back up at the sky.

"You're right." She turned and faced me with a glare set in her face, but her eyes betrayed her embarrassment. "I do get lost in my head. Often, but my head was always easier to live in." I shook my head and looked up. "I don't think I've ever told you about my parents."

"No you haven't. You don't have to though. I see how hard it is for you hear other people talk about their family. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She was so sincere when she said it I knew I had to tell her everything so she could better understand me.

"I want to tell you. I want you to understand me. The first thing you should know is that my parents had an arranged marriage. They weren't in love. I think they knew less about love than I do." I laughed humorlessly before continuing, "They left three days before I turned 16, and they died at 1:53 am on my birthday. Their business deal went through though, that would've made them happy. Anyway, they used to leave me with a nanny whenever they left. She wasn't much better than them. Her name was Sarah and she always hated taking care of me. She would lock herself up in her room and leave me to fend for myself. Then just after my 14th birthday, Carlisle showed up at the house. I was scared of him at first. He had this look on his face that would've made anyone duck and cover, but of course my parents were the exception. I can't remember what they fought about, but Carlisle won. My dad relented at first, but after that, I started to stay with Carlisle and Esme whenever my parents left. It wasn't much better, at least to me, Alice was, well she was Alice, and Emmett kept trying to prank me and catch me off guard. It was actually pretty funny to watch. He never could though. It always got to him, but my parents had started teaching the finer points of being sneaky by the time I was 8 so I could always tell whenever someone was trying something against me."

I noticed that I was rambling a lot so I tried to get back on track. "Anyway, I never got to know my parents. They were always very business like around myself and each other. At first I thought that was love; then I started to stay with Carlisle and saw that what my parents had was nowhere near love. When Carlisle told me my parents were dead, I didn't even flinch. How do you feel loss for people you never knew? I felt like I would never feel anything again. I felt like an outsider in Carlisle's home. Everyone loved each other, and I could see it, but I couldn't feel it. Alice was the saddest when I left; I almost stayed just because of her. I've never known how to love someone, how to show anything other than professionalism," I turned to Isabella and saw tears in her eyes. I put my hand up to her face and continued, "I want to learn though. You make me want to learn. When I saw you crying earlier, I wanted to make all your pain disappear, and put a smile back on your face. You should never be doing anything other than smiling."

I looked into her eyes and saw the love reflected out of them, but I also saw the apprehensiveness. The worry that I would figure out that she wasn't what I wanted. I risked everything and kissed her.

**IPOV**

There was nothing in the world like kissing Edward. It was like time had stopped and suddenly I was floating. His past made me wonder if once he figured out how to show his love for others, he would find someone better for him, but the way he was kissing me left me feeling like the most important thing in his world. When we finally had to give in to the urge to breathe he held my face in his hands and put his forehead against mine.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." He told me smiling. "Since the day I walked into your office all I wanted to know was how your lips would feel against mine. Is that weird?"

I was still speechless from his kiss so I just shook my head no. I couldn't believe it; here was this amazing man who wanted to be open with ME and wanted to learn to love ME; how did I get so lucky? I finally found my voice after a few seconds of silence.

"I want to help you Edward. I want you to feel the love you should've been feeling your entire life around me." I got the satisfaction of seeing his green eyes light up at the prospect of being with me. He just held on to me after that. It was the most perfect night I'd ever spent with anyone.

**A/N: so here's the chapter as promised! i figured a little fluff would be good after all that drama with jacob. i'm just gonna say one thing about that; isabella feels guilty because she feels like she caused it, but that's all. it will pass. **

**anyway, i have a fantastic little game i'm stealing from one of favorite authors; pbroken. there's this amazing little button below that you click and tell me what you think, and i bow down to the awesomeness that is you! it's really easy and it doesn't end the world i promise. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: SM owns everything. i just like messing up her story :)**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling more hopeful than I had ever felt and it was all because of Isabella. My good mood lasted for about a minute until my phone rang.

_Tanya_

Fuck. I knew I would have to deal with her eventually, but I was hoping to put it off a bit longer. I ignored the call and got ready for the day. I thought back to last night and realized just how lucky I was that Isabella actually wanted to be with me. Somehow this woman had broken down all the walls that I had built and made it okay to want to be with someone.

As I was heading to meet with Isabella and Alice to finalize things for the masquerade ball this weekend, my phone rang again. I realized that Tanya wouldn't let up until I answered, so I did.

"Masen."

"_How fucking dare you, Edward! We had a deal; you were supposed to be here yesterday to do this for me. You owe me. Do you remember everything you put me through? All the hurt I had to deal with? All the times you made me cry? This is the least you can do."_

"I don't owe you anything actually," I could hear her sharp intake of breath and almost felt bad, but almost only counts in horseshoes, "I laid all my cards on the table whenever we started dating. I told you that I wasn't sure that I could feel anything and still you stayed. I don't know if you expected me to look at you one day and realize that you were all I needed and it would be a fairytale, but you need to realize something Tanya, I am not your prince charming, I do not own a white horse, and this is not a fairytale where your fairy godmother can wave her wand and make me realize just what I'm missing. Don't call me again and don't expect anything from me."

I didn't wait for her to respond and hung up the phone. I was harsh, I knew that, but I also knew that Tanya was relentless when it involved something she wanted and she wasn't going to give up on me. I also knew that it was time I tell Isabella the truth about Tanya. This was going to be a fun conversation.

**UnknownPOV**

I should have known. The best way to stop the future is bringing in the past. Masen obviously has something to hide in his. Aro will definitely want to hear about this.

"_Speak."_

"Aro, I have some good news."

"_Well spit it out, I don't have all day."_

"It seems that Masen has a past."

"_Wow. And here I thought that he just materialized one day and has been working with Isabella ever since. You worthless idiot, I knew that! Tell me something I can use or you'll have a very big problem on your hands." _

I ignored his sarcasm and threats and continued, "Does the name Tanya ring any bells? Apparently Masen has a very troubled past with her and she's determined to make him pay."

"_That sounds like the lovely Ms. Denali. She certainly is a force to be reckoned with. I'll make sure she's in attendance for the weekends festivities. We wouldn't want her to miss the fun."_

I hung up the phone and continued on my way. It seemed like Tanya wouldn't get her happy ending, but I just might get mine.

**A/N: now normally i would make a shitton of excuses as to why this is sooo late, because my beta had this chapter back to me on the 12th, but the fact is, that i just may suck at life and while cleaning up my email, i remembered that i had this chapter and that it was done and still not posted. i offer up a million apologies and hope that you don't hate me forever. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I just like to pretend.**

**IPOV**

Fucking Alice. You know, for such a small person she could be a real pain in my ass. It was the day of Aro's Masquerade Ball and according to Alice, I had to start getting ready at six a. m., because it was really going to take 12 fucking hours to put on a dress and some make up.

"Oh quit complaining Isabella, we'll be spending the majority of the day at a spa."

"Oh. Well then. I guess this conversation is over." Alice laughed at my resigned expression as we, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Heidi, Jane and I, climbed into my XTerra and took off.

It was an awkward ride to say the least. I had told Rose and Alice that I thought Leah had something to do with the passing of information, but I wasn't entirely sure yet, and they both freaked out and vowed revenge on the skank. I loved my friends. I had also told them that Edward and I had set a trap that was messed up because Jake went and collapsed on me. I had mostly gotten over the Jake thing. He hurt himself fighting with Sam about something stupid, so ultimately it was Jake's idiocy that landed him in the hospital and not me telling him to shove it. He was up and around and complaining that I didn't go see him enough, so the fucker was fine.

When we were about halfway to the spa, my phone rang. "Isabella Swan."

"Is? It's Emily." Holy shit. I hadn't spoken to Emily since my dad's funeral. Her and I were best friends throughout college and happened to have the same major.

"Hey Em, wha-uhm-what's going on? It's been awhile since we talked." I left Emily at my father's gravesite and told her it was safer for her if we never talked again. It hurt like hell for me to just leave her there, but Emily came from a good family and shouldn't be involved in my mess.

"Well my entire family was murdered in front of me and the bastard that did it said I had you to thank. What's going on Isabella? You said your dad was involved in some shady shit, left me standing at his grave saying some bullshit about trying to keep me safe and then my f-family is slaughtered like fucking cattle while I'm helpless to stop the bastard and then to make a shit year even better, I'm told that I can thank you for all this."

Listening to Emily's rant made me realize that Aro was now going after anyone that ever had to with me. I was now praising God that I was shy and kept to myself a lot.

"Where are you now Emily?"

"I'm standing outside my parents' house. The police just released the crime scene and I-" her voice broke and I felt even worse.

"Stay right where you are. I'll be there soon." I hung up and turned the car in the opposite direction. I heard a noise of complaint come from Alice, but when she saw the look on my face, the words got caught in her throat and she sat quietly the rest of the ride.

When we made it out to Emily's house, it was just after eight a. m. and I didn't see her anywhere. For a minute I thought one of Aro's thugs had come back to finish her off, but I opened my door and heard smashing come from inside the house. I left everyone behind as I took off towards Emily. I found her in the kitchen smashing all the dishes she could find.

"Emily, sweetheart, look at me." I tried to coax her away from the glass, but she was ignoring me. She turned around and I saw a very familiar emptiness in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and walked her over to the front room, by now Alice and the others had gotten off to see what I was doing here. I heard Alice before I saw her.

"Isabella what are we doing here? We're going to miss our spa appointment!" She whined as she walked in the house.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'll just tell my friend to have a mental breakdown some other day, I'm supposed to be going to the spa today." I spat when she came into view. I saw the hurt flash across her eyes and then I saw them register the huge mess in the house and all the blood on the walls.

Jane, Heidi and Rosalie's eyes all tightened in anger, Alice's looked sorrowful, and Leah had a look of perverse pleasure. It was then that I saw who she really was. Leah was power hungry and spiteful. She looked for any opportunity to make others feel like shit because her life was nothing but broken promises. I watched her look at the ruin that this girl's life had become, at everything that had once mattered to this girl, who had absolutely no connection to her life, and watched her mouth turn up in a smirk. I guess, the saying is true; "misery loves company" and Leah just happened to be the most miserable of us all. I lost it then. My vision turned red and everything became clear. Charlie warned me that Sam had always fancied himself in his spot and how Leah often acted like she was his second in command. He often found Sam and Leah plotting in his office about matters that they had no business in. I knew then exactly who was feeding information to Aro about Charlie's business, Leah and Sam.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I felt Emily sob next to me and knew that the most important thing was getting her back to the ranch. I looked at Rose and asked her to help me carry Emily back to the car so we could head back home and discuss what our next move was.

**EPOV**

I woke with a start as someone pounded on my door. I opened it to see Emmett there with a hard look on his face and his phone in his hand.

"The girls are on their way back. They need us to meet them out front. We have an hour before they get here." His expression told me that something bad had happened and that it had to do with Isabella. I nodded once unable to speak and jumped in the shower to try and calm down before I hurt someone.

I made it downstairs right as the girls pulled up. The first thing I noticed was that Heidi was driving and Isabella had someone curled up around her. Then as the girls started getting out of the car, I saw Rosalie had Leah by the hair and she was dragging her up to the door. When Isabella finally got out of the car and looked up, the anger was evident. She only said two words, but they said it all.

"Find Sam." Isabella had figured out who the mole was and she was not happy about it.

**A/N: Finally! A new chapter! I hope you guys like it and there's another one coming soon! Major props go out to my beta for getting this back to me super fast! Now I didn't want to say anything, but a little birdie told me that there's a special prize for everyone who pushes that little button underneath this and leave a review. Not really, but just know that i will love for always for reviewing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, but I'm willing to wait until she decides to share ;)**

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper and I all took off in search of Sam while Isabella went to take care of the girl she brought back with her. I was dying to know what happened in the few hours that the girls were gone, but my curiosity would have to wait. We had much bigger fish to fry right now and as much as I hated it, Isabella had to deal with Sam and Leah and make the final decision on what happened with them.

I found Sam in the gaming room with Quil and Embry talking about Leah of all people.

"So you're really done with her?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. She just- she's changed since Charlie died. Hell even before then she was bad. She's more interested in being on top than in being with me. Honestly, I think she'd be behind one of you if it meant that she was running the show. No offence."

"None taken. So what happened when you told her?" Quil spoke up.

"She flipped out, of course. Told me that I would regret it. That she already had a plan to get rid of Isabella and that she was going to take her place and if I wasn't with her, I was against her. I tried to tell her that it didn't have to be this way, but she just wouldn't listen to me. I went to warn Isabella, but she had already left with Alice and Rosalie." The guys got quiet and I was suddenly glad that I was the one who'd found Sam. Emmett would've just grabbed him and Jasper would've been too angry at the potential threat to someone he considered family to pay attention to what was going on. I walked into the room and looked at Sam, he knew this was coming and got up wordlessly to follow me. I was hoping I could help this guy.

**IPOV**

I gave Emily a sedative I had left over from Charlie's death and walked to my office to deal with Leah. I needed her to confess her involvement so I could-

_So you could do what? Turn her into the cops? What would you tell them? "Oh hey guys, I'm the leader of this notorious drug ring and this girl right here is a mole feeding the inner workings of my business to my competition." They'd arrest you on the spot and you know it. _

Shit. What could I do? I was stuck. I'd never had to do anything close to an execution, which seemed appropriate for this girl, but could I really kill the daughter of my dad's best friend? I'd killed people before, but it was always people I never knew. I didn't know anything about the people I was sent to kill so I couldn't feel bad about it, but killing someone that meant something to my father? Someone he watched grow up? Someone he helped put through college? I knew I couldn't do it, but I knew someone who could. I suddenly realized the perfect punishment for Leah and I knew just the person to give it.

I wouldn't say I was a particularly sadistic person, but the bitch messed with my family and I was not about to let that slide. I watched as Rosalie dragged her in, still holding on to her hair, and sat her down in front of me. Now I loved Rosalie to death and I knew that she was a good person, but I never wanted to be on her bad side. It wouldn't end well.

"You bitch! Where the fuck do you get off treating me like this!" I looked at Rosalie and raised an eyebrow. Leah opened her mouth to speak and I backhanded her before she could.

"Oh shut up you filthy whore." She looked stunned, but didn't open her mouth again. I saw blood at the corner her mouth and went to wipe it off. She flinched. I smiled. I got close to her ear and whispered, "I know what you've been up to Leah. Feeding secrets to Aro. Tsk tsk." I brushed my hand along the mark I left on her cheek and spoke at normal voice, "What did he promise you? Did he tell you he would let you run _my_ cartel? Did he promise you that you would be his right hand? Hmm?" I was right in front of her, looking in her eyes; that's when I saw it, the malice that told me she was the one who rated us out. I resisted the urge to slap her again, but only just. I turned my back on her and walked behind my desk. "You can stay silent all you want. I know the truth. I know it was you and tonight Aro will get a special surprise. It turns out that I have a gift for him." I got the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen in fear and knew that I was making the right decision.

I motioned for Rosalie to get her out of my sight. Right as they were leaving, I saw Edward with Sam. Sam looked defeated, almost as if he was expecting me to chew him out. I looked to Edward and he motioned for me to step outside with him.

"What happened?" I was still pissed off about Leah so my voice was rough and showed my irritation.

"I found him talked to Quil and Embry. I don't think he was aware of the full extent of Leah's plan. I think he loved her and wanted to take Charlie's place, but I'm not sure he was capable of betraying him." I looked at Edward shocked. Usually I was the level headed one and he was the one out for blood. I saw the conviction in his face and knew he felt strongly about this. I still needed to see for myself though.

I walked back into my office and sat down. "Tell me everything you know Sam."

He sighed and started, "I knew that Charlie wanted to retire soon. He talked about you so much and I knew he hated being so far away from you. I figured that he would name one of us to replace him. I was the oldest so I just assumed it would be me. Leah and I had just started dating and I told her that there was so much I wanted to change about how Charlie ran things. Looking back now, I never should've said anything. I should've held my tongue until we knew for sure. Leah started acting weird. Then her parents were killed and she didn't even flinch. I started to see who she really was. I pulled away and that's when all my runs started to go bad. I should've come to you and said something. I'm so sorry Isabella. I could've stopped all of this." I saw the remorse in his eyes when he looked at me. He was right. He could've stopped all of this from happening. If he just had the balls to say something I would still have my father.

I stood up and slapped him. "That's for being a coward." I punched him the stomach. "That's for the fact that I lost my father because of your cowardice." I hit him one last time in the face. "That is because my friend was brought into this mess. She was an innocent bystander and now she's lost everything." I walked back to my desk and addressed him without looking. "I'm handing Leah over to Aro tonight. I refuse to have that whore's blood on my hands. You have a choice; you can either stand by me or go with Leah."

"I stand by you Isabella." Sam left and Edward came to stand behind me.

"You did the right thing Isabella. Your father would have been proud." He took me in his arms and I tried to fight the tears.

My father would not have been proud. He would've been hurting. He trusted these people and they turned around and stabbed him in the back. Sam was still on my shit list. I figured he would try something tonight and then I would have a reason to kick his ass six ways from Sunday. I had lost my father because of Sam's actions. That is not something I was likely to forgive easily. I let go of Edward and steeled my face. I would not show emotion to these people. Sam and Leah would not have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

**EPOV**

I was worried bout Isabella. She was taking this really hard. When she finally let me go I saw the anger she was using to hide her pain. Whatever tonight was supposed to be, it was now about showing everyone that Isabella Swan didn't back down from a fight.

Isabella called everyone who was going with us tonight in her office. I had never seen Alice more somber or Rose more pissed; Felix and Demitri looked about ready to punch a hole through the wall and their finance's were out for blood; Emmett didn't even try to crack a joke and Jasper was not moving; there were only three guys left from the original members of Charlie's "team", Quil, Embry, and Seth and all three of them looked terrified as what was about to go down.

"First thing's first; I know that all of you have noticed that Sam and Leah are not in attendance of this meeting, as of right now both of them are my shit list. Seth, Leah is your sister and I'm telling you this so the facts don't get mixed up. Your sister is behind the death of your parents, Jake's parents and my father. She has been feeding information to the Volturi in exchange for getting a chance to be Aro's lap dog. You have a choice, you can stay here and be witness to your sister's disgrace or you can leave. I have no reason to believe you had any part in what she planned, so you're off the hook. What's your choice?" I felt that Isabella was being unnecessarily harsh, but when I looked at Seth, his eyes were tight and his stance wasn't defensive, it was angry.

"If my sister had any part in taking my parents from me before their time, then she deserves whatever she gets. I stand behind you, Isabella." There was no hesitation in Seth's voice, only resolve.

"Very good. Now Alice has our costumes for tonight. At this particular Masquerade, it's customary for the people in attendance to give the host a gift. Ours will be Aro's spy. I have to confirm Sam's direct involvement so he is on house arrest." A man I hadn't notice come in, stepped out of the shadows and approached Isabella. "This is Eleazar. He's a close friend of Zafrina and the guard who will be watching Sam." I wasn't sure if I agreed with Isabella was doing but I left it up to her. She was still pissed that the loss of her father could have been prevented. I had a feeling tonight would be very tense and uncomfortable.

**A/N: So who wants to see Leah beg for mercy? Anyone? Yeah so do I. Review and make me happy! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea for this story. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. **

**IPOV**

I sat in my office wondering how people could be so cruel and unfeeling. Especially to someone who had helped raise them. Charlie loved all these people and to have one of them turn their back on him, on everything he stood for, would've broken his heart. I needed to talk to Leah. I needed to know _why_.

"Ahhhh, the great Isabella Swan comes to make me beg for my life. Ha. I knew you'd show up eventually." She told me with a sick smile on her face. We didn't have cells or anything like that, so she was locked in one of the guest rooms. It was more than she deserved, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I have no interest in your life Leah. Whether you live or die is in the hands of Aro Volturi. The only reason I'm here is because I want to know, why? Why did you betray your family?"

"You. Are. Not. My. Family!"

"Fine, but what about Seth? Did you even stop to think about how he felt having his mother and father ripped away from him? Then, to make a fucked up situation even worse, his sister was the cause of it? Did you think any of it through?"

"None of this is my fault. They didn't have to die. I told them I would keep them safe if they stuck by me, but they trusted Charlie and his judgment. It was always going to be you. You ruined everything! You are the reason I'm stuck in this place. You are the reason Sam hates me. If you hadn't come back, I would be standing where you are now. I would be going to that masquerade as a representative of the Clearwater Family. The way it should've been from the beginning. Charlie was weak. He was nothing, but an old man tormented by the loss of his wife and the absence of his daughter. It was entirely too easy to fool him." She said the next part with a scary calm, as though she was reading weather reports; instead of detailing the destruction of everything my father loved. "Charlie was too trusting. He would let little things leak constantly and it was never hard to get any information I wanted out of him. Sam was all for it at first, then the dumb brute grew a _conscience_" she said it like it was a bad word. "He told me that we couldn't do anything to harm you because you weren't the shrew we thought you were. I think he had a crush. Regardless, I went along with my plan and stopped telling him what I was doing. He only realized because he overheard me talking to Aro. I would've dealt with him sooner, but we had our spa day planned. I didn't even know that Aro went after that girl. It was a very pleasant surprise."

"Enough. I've heard all that I needed to hear. Be ready to face Aro." I turned to leave and heard her call my name.

"Isabella wait, you can't seriously just leave me in Aro's hands. He'll kill me for sure."

"Yet, I think he's going easy on you." I walked out of the room before I could hear anything else. This woman was seriously depraved if she thought I was going to just let this whole thing go. To hear the things she said made me sick to my stomach. How can someone harbor so much hate towards another human being is beyond me, but Leah did, and because of her hatred she was losing everything. I had to wonder what was going on in her head that made her believe that the business my dad started was hers. What kind of dementia was the poor girl suffering from?

"Isabella!" My name was spoken with a sigh of relief and there was only one person who could say my name with so much emotion; _Esme._ I turned around and sure enough, Esme and Carlisle were headed my way with matching expressions of relief and sorrow on their face.

"Esme! Carlisle! What are you guys doing here?"

"Alice called us." Carlisle answered. "We figured that you might need some help with your friend so we hopped the first plane and got here as soon as we could."

"Thank you Carlisle, I really could use your help. I gave her a sedative, but she should be waking up soon. Follow me."

With Esme clinging to my side and Carlisle following behind, we walked to my room to check Emily. She was still asleep when I walked in with Carlisle, but the extra noise we made woke her up.

"Where am I? Is? What's going on?" I looked into the eyes of my friend and wondered again how she managed to get pulled into the fuckery that was my life.

"Em you had a breakdown at your parents house."

"Oh my God…..They're dead. My entire family. Why was I told that I could thank you?" I saw the confusion and determination to know the truth in her eyes.

"Do you remember my dad's funeral?" I asked her sitting down next to her. She nodded so I continued. "I told you that day that it would be better if you and I cut all communication because I wasn't a good friend for you, that my dad wasn't the most honorable of men when it came to his business, and that you should forget that you even knew me?" Again she nodded. "Em, my dad was the head of one of the largest cartels in the state. The only person who had more business than him is Aro Volturi." I watched her eyes widen and briefly considered stopping, but she needed to hear this. "Aro got to one of my dad's most trusted workers and convinced this person to betray my dad. The reason whoever killed your family told you to thank me is because I run my fathers cartel now and I've refused to bend to Aro's rule so he's trying to run me out of the business. I'm so sorry Em." I looked at her and saw so many emotions flit across her face that it almost made my head spin, the most prominent, however, was revenge.

"I want to see the person that sold you out Is."

"I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Is, my family is dead. I have no one left in the world, but you. I was so hurt when you blew me off at your dad's funeral because I had always thought of you as my sister. I want to see the person who killed our family so I can kick their ass myself."

**EmilyPOV**

I watched Is look at me with such apprehension that I doubted for a second she would actually do it. I needed to know who was behind the fact that I was now an orphan with no one left in the world, besides Is of course, and I needed to make them hurt the way I did.

"Fine. I'll take you to her."

"Isabella, are you sure-"

"Yes Carlisle. She'll be fine. I'll be right there the whole time."

I had no clue who this man was, but if he thought he was going to stop me from beating the shit out of this girl, he was sadly mistaken. I got up to follow Is out the door and noticed a woman with caramel colored hair and eyes filled with sadness and pity staring at me. I was suddenly angrier than I had ever been. Who was she to think I needed her pity? I may not have the background Isabella obviously had, but I was strong in my own right and I would not falter when it came to getting the revenge that my family deserved and the rage in me demanded I get. She visibly flinched at the hardness in my stare, but I couldn't care about social etiquette just now.

"Her name is Leah Clearwater and she's ruthless. Where you or I would hurt at the loss of our family, she had a hand in the murder of her parents. This is her."

The door looked normal enough and when it opened I gaped at how normal the room was. There was even a bathroom in here. I wondered if Is knew that she deserved so much worse than this room. One look at her said she did.

"Wow Isabella. Twice in one day. A girl might think she's special, with you visiting so much." Before either of them could move I walked up and bitch-slapped her.

"Oops. You might want to find some ice for that."

"You stupid-"

"Enough! Emily step back. Leah quit running your mouth or I'll find someone to shut you up. Now I just had one final thing to say to you before tonight. Emily is going to the Masque with me as a representative of the _Swan_ Family. The way it should be. You will be taken exactly as you are and presented to Aro as a warning. I will not tolerate disobedience and insubordination. You will know my wrath if Aro decides to spare your pathetic existence. You will never be safe, you will never be happy and I will always be watching. Emily, we need to go. This conversation is over." I turned to follow Isabella out and noticed the hard look on her face. I had only seen that look once before, whenever one of the guys I dated had hit me and then disappeared the next day. He was never found and now I had a feeling that Is had something to do with it.

"Go wait for me in my office. I have to find Alice and then we need to have a conversation." She didn't wait for and answer before walking away and suddenly I felt like I was in way over my head.

**IPOV**

I had an hour of downtime before I had to get ready for this farce of a Masque. I felt horrible for bringing Emily into it, but I had no choice. I told her that after the Masque she could either leave or stay here with me. As much as I hated that she was here, the fact is, she's here because of me. She's here because of who my father was and who I am now. I would never forgive myself for getting her mixed up in this, but it was done and now I could make the best of a bad situation. I hadn't seen Edward since this morning and suddenly worried that I had angered him. I know that he wanted to believe in Sam's _innocence_, but I had been fooled for too long and I was not ready to believe so implicitly. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard a commotion outside my door.

"You will never belong here the way I do. SHE IS MINE!"

"You have no claim! You're pathetic infatuation means nothing here. I am the person she trusts most-" I opened the door find Jacob and Edward facing off, looking like animals ready to attack. Edward noticed me first and relaxed his stance immediately while reaching an arm out to me and pulling me close. My reaction was to twine myself around him and make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked searching his face with my eyes making sure he was in fact alright.

"I'm perfectly fine." He answered with a breathtaking smile. I heard a noise of disapproval from behind me and turned to find Jacob staring at Edward and me with a look of disgust and pain.

"What are you doing here Jacob? You weren't supposed to get out of the hospital until tomorrow." I asked him raising an eyebrow and keeping my hands on Edwards face.

"The doctor said I was fine. I was let out early." He replied with a small growl.

I nodded and turned away, effectively dismissing him and turned to pull Edward into my office. I kept my hold on his hands as I walked toward the middle of the room before turning around and launching myself at him.

"I was worried you were mad at me. I thought you didn't want me anymore." He pulled back and looked at my face briefly before kissing me.

"Never. I was worried that you had too much on your plate already. I didn't want to make things worse."

We stayed standing forehead to forehead before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Sorry Isabella, but we have to start getting ready. It's almost four."

"I'll be right there Alice. Did the dress fit Emily alright?"

"It was perfect. She looks fantastic."

"Good. I'll meet you in my room in about 15 minutes." I turned away from Alice and kissed Edward one more time. "Thank you sticking up for me. It means a lot."

"Anytime." I left him standing in the middle of my office and wondered how I managed to fall in love with him so quickly.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a really bad case of writers block and then RL just kept knocking me down. I promise to try and do better. I really love hearing from you guys, even if it's just to yell at me for taking so long. Many thanks to my beta for getting this back to me the day after i sent it to her. Love you bunches Jay! **

**Also I was going back over my story and found a few inconsistancies, so I'm sorry about that as well. My goal is to have those changed and to have a new chapter out to yall next week. Hopefully, starting now, I'll be able to have a chapter out to yall weekly. Thanks for your patience! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, I only make them do weird dances with me. :D**

**IPOV**

Getting ready was easier than I expected. Everyone was unnaturally quiet and frankly, it was pissing me off. I was trying hard not to hold it against them, they worried about how Aro would react to our snooping and the "gift" I had planned for him, but that didn't mean I wanted too much time to rethink my decision. Rosalie noticed my aggravation first.

"If you keep that scowl on your face, you'll get wrinkles." My response was to raise my eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that shit Isabella, I know you better than you think and getting pissy will only make things worse."

"There's too much silence. I feel like ya'll might be doubting me…"

"I just want this night over. That bitch is getting off easy. I'd torture her until she begged for death and then leave her there to rot." Emily surprised everyone in the room with her venom. I turned to watch her for a minute and saw the truth of her statement there. This was not the same girl I had met in college. I suddenly wondered if this was the first time Emily had dealt with a death of this magnitude.

"Perfect! You look absolutely perfect, if I do say so myself." Alice said breaking the tension in the room. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was speechless. Alice had me in a pale blue and white floor length dress with a strapless corset top, my hair was half up, matching the way the tulle was bunched up in the bottom half of my dress, and my mask was blue and gold and looked like something out of the Venetian Renaissance. The shoes were the same pale blue and had a moderate heel so I wasn't in too much danger of killing myself.

"Alice, it's perfect. You've really outdone yourself." I told her as she was putting the finishing touches on the rest of our party.

Rosalie was in a stunning red dress. It was mermaid style that hugged every single one of her curves until it reached about mid-thigh, when it flared out. The red satin came up a little on the bottom, showing white underneath. Her hair was in waves and her mask was the most ostentatious I'd seen, it looked perfect on her though.

Jane was in a black dress with gems sewn onto the top corset. It was strapless and unleashed into tulle on the bottom half. Her mask was black with gold sequins around the edge and the eye holes, giving her a more mysterious look.

Heidi was in a lavender dress. It looked like it was supposed to be bigger around the bottom, but Alice just ended up cutting half of it off. The front came up to her knees and flowed out behind her. Heidi's mask was a mix of fuchsia, purple, and navy blue.

Emily had on a dark green dress, much more elaborate than any of our dresses. With diamonds on the straps and down the middle of the bodice, the dress had a royal feel. There were also clusters of diamonds along the bottom half of the dress and circling her waist. Her mask was dark green, light green, and brown.

And Alice had on a baby pink dress. The black lace around the torso made her already extremely small waist look even smaller. Tulle made up the bottom half, and her mask was silver with pink accents. Alice made us all look like something out of a fairytale. But what I liked about it most was that my girls still looked like they could kick ass.

**EPOV**

I was sitting with the guys waiting for Isabella to come downstairs. Seeing everything she had gone through today made my protective instincts go into overdrive. I vowed to myself that I would not leave her side all night long. She would not go anywhere, except maybe the bathroom, without me standing right beside her.

"You know, freaking out about things doesn't help at all." Jasper started noticing my blank stare.

"You should be worried. Isabella is leading you to the lion's den with plans to antagonize him. Sabes muy bein lo que puede pasar, Jasper. No le ñieges." It was the first time I heard the man Isabella introduced this morning talk. The first part of his speech was marred by a think Spanish accent and when he actually spoke Spanish, it was something you'd expect to hear from a native Spaniard. Before I could respond, Emmett was cutting into the conversation.

"Elezear, para de pensar asi. Sabe tan bien como yo que Isa no permitirá que nada suceda a nosotros. Si ella no estuvo completamente segura que Aro no nos hará daño, sería la primera de cancelar esta cosa entera. Ten fe amigo." Eleazar looked around the room before admitting defeat and backing down. I watched Emmett and Jasper share a look before walking over to him. They had a rapid conversation that I couldn't make out, but at that moment, I couldn't care less.

Isabella was making her way downstairs with the rest of the girls falling in line behind her. They formed two lines behind her as her court, it was breathtaking. Of course my eyes never strayed far from Isabella and hers locked on me the second she was in view of us. I was suddenly sublimely happy that she was _mine_ and would only be on _my_ arm tonight. At the same time, I felt slighted by Alice because the girls looked absolutely fantastic, and us guys were in regulare tuxes and plain black masks, but maybe that was the point.

"Okay guys! It's time to go!" Alice's enthusiasm shouldn't surprise me, but it does. Even though we were headed to a party, said party was being hosted by Aro Volturi, but Alice was never one to turn down a party. I just hoped Isabella knew what she was doing.

When we pulled up to _Villa Antonia*,_ I was shocked. This place looked like an old hacienda turned into a beautiful place to hold a lavish ball. It was just ostentatious enough for Aro's tastes, while still providing enough room for all the crime families in the area to mingle without being too close together and was nestled deep enough into the hill country that no one would suspect what was being discussed behind closed doors.

"Typical Aro. He had to have this party on the outskirts of the capitol city where he is most wanted. Arrogant fool." Isabella vented as we pulled up. Alice wanted to rent a giant stretch hummer limo for all of us, but My Isabella put her foot down and said we would each be taking our own cars. Alice was still upset about that one when Jasper had to lift her out his giant Ford King Ranch.

"Isabella." A voice called quietly, "Que hago con la niña?" I recognized Eleazar's voice coming from behind us. No one could know about Leah yet.

"Déjela en el carro. Pero de niguna manera, queiro que vayas lejos de eso carro. Entendido?"

"Como mandes."

By the time they had finished talking, the rest of Isabella's family had shown up. We were probably the biggest family here; there was Isabella, myself, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Emily, Jane, Heidi, Dimitri, Felix, Seth, Paul, Embry, Sam, and of course, Eleazar and Leah. Isabella made Jake stay home. I wondered what the night would bring.

**IPOV**

I should've been prepared for the garish display Aro put on, but it seemed this year he went the extra mile. The place he rented was deceiving in looks, having much more room than one would expect being that it was overlooking Lake Travis and of course Aro had pulled all the stops where alcohol was concerned. There was an open bar and several waiters walking around handing out drinks. I looked at the time on my phone before sending one final text to Eleazar about when to bring up Leah. Tonight would be one helluva night for all involved.

I had no sooner stepped into view than been accosted by Aro. Always one to put on a show, Aro made sure that every one in a 15 foot radius knew that Isabella Swan had arrived and was on good terms with Aro Volturi, regardless of the real facts.

"Isabella darling, I was deeply saddened to hear what happened to Charlie. I had a great respect for him and even though we had our differences, I considered him a good friend." Maybe it was because I knew he was full of shit, or maybe he was just that transparent, but I had never been happier that Aro insisted on Masquerades as I knew he couldn't see the effort it took for me for to act civil about the death of my father to the man responsible for it..

"Thank you Aro. It means a lot to have your support in a time like this." I could feel Edward stiffen beside me and prayed he would hold it together until I had gotten what I wanted from Aro. "Although, I do have a favor to ask of you,"

"Anything child."

"I wonder if you would allow me to be the last to present your gift. It was something Charlie asked me to do before he died. He held you in very high esteem and wanted to give you this as a sign of that respect." It physically pained me to put on such a sweet voice with that man, but it had to be done. He could never suspect what my real motive was.

"Of course dear. It would be my honor." I could see that he believed me an ignorant, naive little girl, but he would be the one surprised and made to look a fool. "We were just waiting on you to start. You've brought an impressive entourage with you tonight." He phrased the last comment as a statement, but a deaf person could hear the inflection behind it.

"Well as you know, things have been hard on the ranch and I felt my inner circle deserved a break; a night away from the failure and depression. You understand?" He tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and led me to the ballroom where the other families and his two brothers sat awaiting my arrival.

"Of course dear Isabella, Taking over a fully functional operation, having spent so much time away is difficult indeed, but you have such fight in you that I'm sure you will work it all out in time." He smiled sweetly and kissed my knuckles before continuing. "I would love to stay and chat with you some more dear, but alas, I must work. Shall we continue our chat after all these formalities?"

"Of course Aro, I didn't mean to keep you from your brothers. Thank you for the words of encouragement." I bowed slightly to him before turning back to a fuming Edward. I touched his arm and was momentarily hurt when he flinched minimally from me. "I had to feed his ego if I'm going to be able to pull this off Edward." I whispered angrily. "He would never have let me get what I wanted if he didn't the attention he feels he deserves. I would have preferred spitting in his face and walking away, but _my_ ego demands nothing less than death from those responsible for my father. I-" I was cut off by a finger to my lips and a kiss of apology.

"Forgive me Isabella. I jumped to an awful conclusion and should never have thought so low of you. I just saw you turn into someone so different from the woman I know and am falling in love with, that I couldn't see anything but red. I'm sorry." He kissed me again before pressing his forehead to mine and turning his attention back to where the five other families here were showing their respect to Aro.

I watched from unseeing eyes as I thought back to what Edward told me. He was falling in love with me. The very thought made my legs tremble and my heart stutter with anticipation. I was fairly confident that I loved this man, but to hear he felt the same made my head spin. I wished I was a mind reader or an empath, or that such things even existed, just so that I could know the very second Edward finally felt that feeling so I could tell him that I love him as well. Unfortunately, I could not read minds, nor could I feel the emotions of those around me and neither of those existed anyway so it seemed that I was asking for disappointment. I was brought out of my thought process by Aro calling my name for my gift presentation. I checked to make sure that Eleazar was in place before walking up to the middle of the room and preparing to wake the monster.

**A/N: **

**Translations:**

_**You know well what could happen, Jasper. Don't lie to him.**_

_**Eleazar, stop thinking like that. You know as well as I do that Isa won't let anything happen to us. If she wasn't absolutely sure that Aro wouldn't hurt us, then she would be the first to cancel this whole thing. Have faith my friend.**_

_**What do I do with the girl?**_

_**Leave her in the car. But I don't want you to go far from this car for any reason, understand? **_

_**Whatever you say.**_

_***Villa Antonia**_** is a real place in Austin, Texas. It's so beautiful and watching the sunset from there is definitely the best way to spend your night. My aunt got married there a few years ago and I've always wanted to go back.**

**My beta is so awesome, she wrote part of the chapter. Turns out, I can't write a good description to save my life, so my wonderful beta did it for me. Thanks so much for your help _iljasperhaleex33._ Read her stories, I guarentee you'll love them!**

**Also, I know I promised to try for weekly updates back in May, or whenever it was that i promised that, and I have a million excuses as to why i couldn't or didn't get updates as promised, but yall are far to smart to listen to the ramblings of this author. I will tell you however that my beta has the next chapter and the one after that is almost done. I apologize to anyone else out there who speaks spanish, as I know I missed quite a few accents. As fluent as I am when it comes to speaking the language, writing it is a whole nother story.**

**Here are the links to pictures of the girls dresses, masks, and shoes and also the link to Villa Antonia.**

**http:/ www (dot) villaantonia (dot) com / index (dot) html**

**http:/ s1216 (dot) photobucket (dot) com / albums / dd362 / nahelirdz /**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**WARNING: SMALL LEMON AHEAD. **

**IPOV**

Strangely, I was not nervous in the least for this confrontation. It was a long time coming and was well deserved on Aro and Leah's part. Although I did regret the involvement of my friends, it could not be helped. I walked up to the middle of the room and steeled myself for the next move.

"Aro Volturi, since the death of my father things have been difficult, but as you well know, I have no plans to give up my fathers business. However it was Charlie's wish for me to come here tonight with a gift, an act of good faith and I believe that what I have brought you tonight will fulfill not only Charlie's wish, but also show the deep respect I hold for you and your brothers." I paused for a minute letting that sink in before I waved my hand and began speaking again. "Ladies and gentleman, my gift." Eleazar walked in holding a battered and bleeding Leah and placed her at Aro's feet. Caius was the first to speak.

"What is the meaning of this Isabella Swan? You dare disrespect us by brining this filth in here?" I never once took my eyes off of Aro as I watched the recognition and anger fill his face. After a few minutes, I finally turned towards Caius.

"I only mean to return what is already yours Caius Volturi. This filth, as you so aptly described her, was on your payroll by order of the _great_ and _powerful _Aro Volturi, sent into my home to break my family from the inside out. I'm no expert, but it seems to me that spies are meant to stay undetected, and once they're found out, are forced to leave." I looked back at Aro. "Here I return what is yours and leave her in your charge. My men have been instructed to shoot on site, so do not even try and send her back to me. I have played your game long enough Aro. With this act of treachery, you have declared war on the Swan family. Prepare yourself and wave goodbye to your nephews for they chosen a side."

At those words Felix, Dimitri and Jane took off their masks and Jane spoke before the others. "Ciao il fratello. È così buono per vederla. Come il padre è?" the look of shock on the brothers and Alec's face was enough for me. I bowed and spoke my goodbye's.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I looked at each brother, before noticing the look of sheer exasperation of Marcus's face. It seemed I was not the only one tired of Aro's antics. "I believe it's time I left." I turned to walk out of the building and was followed by my family. As much as I felt that I had made an impression on Aro, I also saw the targets I had painted of my family and I simply couldn't bear to see them hurt. The last I heard before we drove away was Leah's blood curdling scream. I was numb the rest of the ride.

**EPOV**

Isabella was quiet the entire ride home. I knew that she wasn't feeling bad about Leah, but something was bothering her and I couldn't imagine what it could be. I sat back and let her be, but she would have to tell me what was wrong eventually. I was focused on my thoughts, that I almost missed the first words she had spoken since we left Aro.

"Edward, I love you." I turned to look at her and then remembered that we were speeding down the highway and faced the road again. She spoke again before I could, "I've made one of the most powerful men in the south very mad tonight and now there is a giant target on my back and everyone else's and I just wanted you to know how I felt before something bad happens." So that was why she was so quiet.

"Isabella, is that why you've been so quiet? Because you think that you've somehow pushed us into harms way?" I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my heart. "Do you feel my heart beat? Every single beat is your name. I've never felt this way before, and I hope I never get the chance to feel this way with anyone but you. I would follow you to the gates of hell if it meant that I could spend eternity with you." By now we had pulled up to the ranch and I was able to look at her. "I love you Isabella Swan. More than anything. So do Alice and Rose and Jasper and Emmett and if you think for one second that we would blame you for putting that man in his place then you don't know us very well at all. You are now essential to my existence." I watched her eyes tear up and hoped to heaven that they were happy tears.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." I only hoped she knew that I meant every single word. We both got out of the car and made it two steps before I stopped in my tracks.

"Tanya." I said the name with a growl. I could feel Isabella's confusion and heard Alice's gasp. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Darling you don't seem happy to see me." She said with a pout.

"That's because I'm not. I told you not to contact me again. Why are you here?"

"Aro sent me. He was very put out with your little Isabella over there." She shook her head and turned back to me. "But he's willing to forgive your involvement on the condition that you come back with me and work for him. You're quite the hitman Edward, surely working security for someone like Isabella Swan, whose days are numbered, by the way," Here Isabella growled and tried to move around me, "Sorry honey, but let's face facts. You just made Aro Volturi mad. You can't be expecting to live very long. Now I'm just here to claim what's mine and that's Edward." Those were the exact wrong words to say. Before anyone could react, Isabella was holding Tanya by the throat against the side of the house.

"You stupid, insolent whore," Another slam against the wall, "Do you really believe Edward would chose you over me? Look at you. I bet you've never shot a gun in your entire life and if the way you're fighting me is any indication, you're content with being the coddled little brat that daddy protects. I wonder what Lestat and Minerva Denali would think of their precious Tanya starting fights and endangering the business they conduct with the Swan family all for a man who wants nothing to do with her?" Isabella had the satisfaction of seeing Tanya's eyes grow wide at the accusation, "Oh yes Tanya, I know your parents very well. In fact, I'm certain that once news of your little tantrum here travels back to your family, they won't want anything to do with you and I know with absolute certainty that the only reason Aro was so interested in you is because of your family connection and once that is gone, He'll turn you out on your ass faster than you can plead for your worthless little life." Isabella dropped her to the ground and held up her head by her hair, "Get a good look Tanya because you will never see his face again and if you ever set foot on my property again, I will not hesitate to shoot you. This is your only warning." Isabella let go and walked away from the sniveling mess that was Tanya Denali and stepped into the house.

I looked around at everyone and saw that they all had the same shocked expression I was sure I had. I ran after Isabella before Tanya could pick herself up or gain the confidence to speak and went to the one place I knew Isabella would be: the roof.

**IPOV**

I was surprised at myself for being so possessive of Edward. I had never been like this before and the force of my anger at the way Tanya tried to claim him scared me. I changed out of the dress faster than I thought possible and started climbing onto the roof to try and clear my head.

"Isabella…" He breathed my name like a plea and I was stopped in my tracks. He still wore his tux and the plain black mask was in his hand. I wasn't able to respond before his mouth was on mine with much more force than I expected. He took my breath away.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that we should be talking about what happened with Tanya, but Edward had started trailing kisses down my neck and made my already incoherent mind turn to mush and thoughts of stopping seemed to dissipate. I pulled him as close as was possible and immediately got annoyed at the amount of clothes he was still wearing. I pulled his shirt out his pants and started unbuttoning it, but got frustrated half way and ripped it apart. I was rewarded with a growl from deep inside his chest. Suddenly, he grabbed my knee and hitched my leg over his hip bringing him to where I needed him most.

"Oh…Edward…" His name came out as a sigh and I heard a low curse from him as my hands drifted over his entire body.

"I should be going slow with you," He said between kisses and touches, "But seeing you up against this wall," Another thrust and moan from me, "Is messing with my brain. I can't seem to stop myself." He looked at me once before deftly ripping my shirt from my body leaving me topless and more than ready for him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and take me." That was all it took before my sleep shorts were pushed to the side and his pants and boxers were around his ankles, giving him all the leverage he needed to thrust hard in to me making me scream out. I was not a virgin by any means, but he was big and I was not prepared for that. He hissed as his pelvis came in contact with mine. His thrusts were frantic and I was sure he would have the worst headache tomorrow judging by how hard I was pulling his hair. The only sounds in my room were our heavy pants and a chorus of "yes" "so good" and "right there". It was quick and animalistic, but it was just what we needed. I needed to possess this man and he needed to know that he belonged to me.

He was watching himself move in and out of me when I pulled his head up to look at my face, "Mine" I growled, not giving him time to respond before kissing him roughly. His speed picked up and I was caught off guard by the force of my orgasm. My mouth hung open wordlessly as Edward fell shortly after me chanting, "Yours Isabella, only yours."

**EPOV**

I woke up in Isabella's bed, with her arm draped around my chest, her leg intertwined with mine and her head tucked into my neck. We made love twice after the first time against the wall and each time was better than the last. I managed to go slow after the first time and I loved watching her face change as the emotion took over. She was the most beautiful thing in my world and I loved her. I wanted nothing more than to just stay in this bed with her and forget the rest of the world existed, but it didn't look like we would be able to as Alice a Rosalie came barging in right at that moment.

"Isa- Oh. My. God!"

"You know, there's this thing called knocking? Maybe you should try it every once in awhile." As much as I tried to sound mad, I couldn't be. I was in bed with a beautiful woman and I was in love. I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face at that though.

"Ahhhhhh! Edward you love her!" Alice shrieked at a level only dogs understand.

"Edward if you don't get your cousin out of here now, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Isabella mumbled into my neck, making Alice's face drop and Rosalie laugh loudly. "Alice stop pouting. I love you, but your excitement in the morning makes me wish I could kill you." Alice looked murderous while Rosalie was having trouble breathing through the laughter and Isabella just snuggled in tighter.

"Hey! I wanna hear the joke too!" Emmett whined coming inside Isabella's room followed closely by Jasper who immediately went to Alice's side.

"Good grief, don't any of you find it weird that the only thing keeping you from seeing Edward and I naked is a sheet?" Isabella asked irritably.

"Actually, I've always wanted to see what Isabella looks like naked." Emmett replied with a wink and suddenly Rosalie's fit of giggles, ended.

"Emmett Cullen don't make me hurt you."

"Aww come on baby, you know I love you!" Emmett whined in Rosalie's direction.

"Uhm I hate to break up the love fest in here, but we did come this way for a particular reason." Jasper spoke for the first time, "Isabella we got a call from Marcus this morning. He wants to talk to you."

Just like that our peaceful morning was shattered and Isabella was all business. She looked at and the questions in her eyes reflected the questions in mine. Why was Marcus here? Did Aro put him up to it? Is it a trap? The only way we could get those answers, was to talk to Marcus, something I was not looking forward to.

**A/N: First off, I need to apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. My beta is off the grid and I was tired of waiting to hear back. Sorry Jay! Second, that was my first ever lemon so please be kind if it sucks lol. Now for the translation:**

**Ciao il fratello. È così buono per vederla. Come il padre è? **_**Hello brother. It's good to see you. How's our father doing?**_

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**IPOV**

And just like that, what started out as a fantastic morning, turned to utter shit. Why did Marcus want to talk to me? Was it because I made a fool out of his brother last night? Did he want me to try and make amends? Marcus had to know that would never happen. Aro was directly responsible for the death of my father. Sort of. Regardless, he played his part and his constant attack on me was ridiculous. Just the thought of meeting the man made my skin crawl, but I knew I had to do it. The way Jasper brought it up made it clear that Marcus was coming whether I liked it, or not.

"Little Swan, I've just heard a nasty rumor that the man who claims to have given me life is on his way."

"Yes Little Swan, why would the man even consider showing his face in your presence?"

"Felix, Dimitri, if I had an answer to that question, you would be the first people to know. As of now, the only option I have is to sit in my office and wait for him to show up. I was actually on my way to tell you of his plan to be here because I know you'll want to listen to what he's saying and I can't have you _trying_ to sneak around and eavesdrop." I said with a small smirk.

"Well it was hardly our fault." Felix started.

"Yeah if your father hadn't insisted on talking to you in private, that wall would've stayed intact. He knew we were inseparable." Dimitri finished with a smirk of his own.

"Regardless, I need to find Edward before Marcus gets here. He won't want me talking to him without him being in the room."

Felix and Dimitri said assured me they would wait in my office while I went to find Edward. As much as I hated to admit it, the reason for Marcus's coming intrigued me. What could this man possibly have to say to me? After everything that went down last night, I could only assume that this was to catch me off guard. I walked up to Edward's door and heard him and Alice talking through the crack. I knew it was wrong, but I decided to eavesdrop a little.

"Go ahead and say it Alice, I know it's killing you to hold it in."

"Say what, dear cousin? I am merely reveling in your happiness."

"Cut the crap Alice. First of all, you hate using big words. It's eating you alive that you haven't said anything about it yet. Secondly, I know you better than you think. You pushed so hard for this because you had one of your feelings didn't you?" There was silence for a bit before Edward spoke again. "I knew it. Just say it Alice."

"…..I TOLD YOU SO!" Her scream was so loud it made me flinch and hit the wall. I stayed quiet in the hopes that they hadn't heard me, but I was already caught. "Come on in Isabella," Alice called from inside. "We already know that you're out there."

As soon as I walked in Edward's arms were around me. I was suddenly not that embarrassed that I had been caught eavesdropping.

"I wanted to come get you before Marcus got here. I know you don't want me to talk to him without you being there." I said into Edward's chest because he had yet to let me go.

"You're right, I don't. Plus as your head of security, I think I need to be there to address any threats to your well being." I could hear his half smirk at the last statement and wondered how hard I would have to try to keep a smile from forming on my face.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Alice's voice went up a few octaves at the end of her sentence and before either one of us could say anything, she started talking again, "Oh I just knew this would work out! You two were obviously made for each other and it's all thanks to me and now you can't get mad at me for meddling anymore because if I hadn't meddled then you two would never have gotten together and…" I tuned Alice out after that and just felt Edwards' arms around me and listened to his heart beat. I closed my eyes and focused on making mine and his beat at the same time.

"Isabella, as much as I hate for you leave my arms, Marcus is probably almost here and we have to be in your office." It was the first time Edward had spoken to me since last night and strangely, I wasn't bothered in the least about that. I could read Edwards every emotion and knew when he would he argue and when he concede to what someone else wanted.

"You're right." I said not loosening my hold on him or making any move to leave this spot. I heard his laugh bubble up and it brought a smile to my face.

"Come on silly girl, we need to leave." And just like that he had let me go and we were on our way to my office.

The first thing I noticed when walking into my office was Felix and Dimitri acting out a scene from _Scarface_, the second thing I noticed was the stuffed armadillo my dad had proudly displayed was in Felix's lap and it looked like they were acting out what would have happened if Tony Montoya and Don Vito Corleone had ever met, complete with really bad accents. I was perfectly content just watching from the doorway until Felix turned the chair around and I saw the face he trying to pull to look like _The Godfather_, I lost all semblance of control then burst out laughing. Both guys looked toward the door and instead of being embarrassed at having been caught, started laughing with me. It was a perfect way to break the tension before Marcus showed up.

The break lasted about a minute before there was a knock at my office door and Jasper poked his head inside.

"Isabella, Marcus is here."

I sighed a motioned for Felix and Dimitri to stand up. "Give me five minutes and send him in Jas." I then turned to the guys in the room and prepared myself for an argument, "I've let you all be in here with me when this goes down because you all have a part in this, but I swear that if any of you say a word to Marcus without him addressing you directly or threatening you directly, I WILL throw you out on your ass and you will not be happy with the person I turn into, got it?" I made sure I looked them all in the eye and didn't back down from this. "It's one thing for you to be protective and another for you to try and control what happens in my office. This meeting is between one leader and another. Am I understood?" there was a chorus of grumbled, but compliant 'yeses' and I went to sit in my chair and wait for Marcus.

It was almost funny how the guys went from joking one minute to taking protective stances the next. Edward stood directly behind me with his face a cold mask of indifference and Felix and Dimitri sat in a couch directly to my left. I looked at each one of them before steeling my expression and waiting for Marcus to enter.

**EPOV**

I watched Isabella's face as she looked at each one of us and then turned into The Chief's daughter. Her face lost all signs of the woman I woke up with this morning and her eyes went dark and expressionless. I knew that I wanted nothing more than to protect her from all of this, but she could take of herself and was ruthless when she needed to be. I was broken out of my thoughts by the door opening. Marcus stood in the doorway and looked around before finally coming in with, whom I presume to be his bodyguard.

"Well it seems I have a welcoming party waiting for me. It's a pleasure to see you Isabella, even if it isn't the best of circumstances."

Isabella raised an eyebrow before she spoke, "I beg to differ Marcus. Seeing you here only seems confirm that Aro means to have me eliminated. Although his ends would have been better served if I went quietly, but by now the rumor has spread that Aro has angered the Swan family and all hopes of a quiet takeover are long gone."

"Isabella, you have every reason in the world to think ill of me, just my acceptance of my brother sending my sons away makes me evil in your eyes and I understand, but I must ask that you let me explain a few things. It will not excuse my indifference to my sons, but perhaps with this explanation I can try and make amends. Will you allow me this?" He spoke with sincerity and I admit that I really wanted to hear what he had to say, of course, it all depended on Isabella, but if I was curious, then Felix and Dimitri had to be chomping at the bit to hear this story. I kept my eyes on Marcus and his bodyguard, just in case he had something planned and waited for Isabella to speak.

"I will listen Marcus, although it seems that you must ask your sons to listen as well. I do not speak for them and while they are in my employ, their decisions are still their own." I watched Marcus' face as the enormity of what Isabella said sank in. Marcus turned to face his sons and spoke almost as though he expected a no.

"I have much to atone for and many years spent wasted to attempt to relive. You have no ties to me and no reason to allow me this, but I'm asking if you'll allow me the chance to explain my choices. It will never excuse me for being a horrible father and I do not expect forgiveness, I only wish for you to know why I did the things I did, then you may pass judgment and decide if I am worthy of trying to regain your trust." Felix and Dimitri looked at each other and nodded back to Marcus with out saying a word, their faces hard as stone and unrelenting. I heard Marcus let out a breath at his son's acquiescence and he seemed to almost smile. He breathed a quiet _thank you_ before beginning.

"The first thing you should know is that I am the oldest Volturi brother and technically I should be the one sitting in Aro's place, the second thing you should know, is that until I met Didyme, all I wanted was to be like my father. He was much like Aro is, only his life was in Italy, and Aro is determined to make his here in America. Didyme is, was, my wife. My father objected to the marriage and it wasn't until Felix and Dimitri were born that he gave up trying to have it annulled. She was a compassionate woman, my Didyme, and she hated the things I did under my father's rule. What she hated even more, was the thought of her children being forced into the same life. When they boys were four, my father had them begin training. Weapons, martial arts, anything to help them better their fighting skills, my father always said they had too much of their mother in them, they were too compassionate, too soft. When they were six they went on a hunting trip with my father, he had both shoot down a deer while he killed an informant, right in front of them. I'd never hated my father more.

"Shortly after that, Didyme killed herself. The note she left said that she couldn't bear to see her children grow up to be monsters. By this time I was 27 and I knew that I didn't want to be my father after all. I had planned on taking my sons and my wife and running. She deserved better than mob life. All she wanted was a home in the country with a garden and a dog and a husband to kiss her in the morning. She knew when she married me that I couldn't give her that, but she loved me anyway and I failed her. Aro and Caius were both married although Aro's wife couldn't have children and Caius' wife hated kids.

"I always knew my father was a heartless bastard, but when Didyme died he showed his true colors. He shoved the woman he thought I should marry in my face and arranged for her to be everywhere I was. Two weeks later he told me that I was marrying her. I told him to fuck off and that I was mourning the love of my life and I wouldn't marry anyone, especially some slut he trained to be just what he needed. I didn't realize until later that Chelsea had actually been in love with me since we were kids and since her father was my dad's right hand man, he could think of no one better for me. After that I shut down, I told Aro that he could be in charge and I wouldn't fight him on it. It was the biggest mistake I could've made. Aro had a classic case of middle child syndrome. My father was a bastard who thought little of anyone else, so to prove that he was better, Aro was ruthless. If you so much as looked at him weirdly, your life ended then and there. When Italy became too small for Aro, he set his sights on the states. He told us we would be kings and that no one would even come close to our power.

"The boys were seven then and Aro had started taking a special interest in them. He thought to make them killing machines, to do what my father couldn't and make my sons everything he wasn't. When we got to the states, Aro figured out that it wouldn't be as easy to be the king he felt he was and decided to find the most influential family could and integrate them into our little world. The Swan name holds great power, even in Italy. I knew your grandfather. He spent many Sundays after Mass with my family. Charlie was immediately distrustful of Aro. He had heard stories of Aro's arrogance and his belief that all the mob families should be underneath him. When he found out that your mother was pregnant, he was furious. You see Renee had been meant for Aro, but she had fallen for Charlie and the Swan name had much more prestige than the Volturi name, so naturally, she married Charlie.

"Aro got violent and beat his wife until she was unconscious, but he'll forever regret that. She was pregnant at the time and the force of his beating not only caused a miscarriage, but irreparable damage to her uterus. She would never be pregnant again. Again Aro took a special interest in Felix and Dimitri and when they refused him he sent them to live with your father until they learned manners. It was then that I woke up. I was the one who had given Aro free reign and now the damage was irreversible. I spoke with Charlie after the boys arrived and begged him to do what I could not; to teach my boys to be nothing like their uncle, to be respectable young men and to never forget their mother. I already knew that the boys hated me and if they didn't, me letting Aro send them off would surely cement that feeling. Charlie kept me updated on their progress and I asked him to continue their training, but to make sure they knew that they had a choice. My wife never wanted this for them and I wanted her to be proud of me for at least one thing." He stopped talking for a minute and when he spoke again, there was a new determination in his eyes.

"After I knew that my sons' were safe in your father's care, I started sabotaging Aro. I would send shipment across the country and send his best assassins on wild goose chases. I even tried to stop what happened to your father. I warned him, thinking that he would do all he could to get away, to be safe and live for you, but he told that he only knew of one person who could possibly take Aro down: You. He said that he would warn you and make sure you had everything you needed at your disposal to get rid of him. When you didn't contact me after your father died, I knew that you had no idea that I was the one keeping Charlie informed so I kept an eye on Aro's dealings with you. He would have been proud of you, you know, the way you handled Aro. It was brilliant. I know that you have no reason to trust me and every reason to doubt every word that has come out of my mouth, but I hope you do believe me because you can't get to Aro without me and I can't be rid of my brother without you." The end of his speech left us all without words. Beneath the strong front Isabella was putting up, I knew that she waned so badly to believe this for her father. Looking at Felix and Dimitri, you could tell that they had their reservations about the man their father was, but they too wanted to believe in the man their mother thought he was. The emotional side was too much for them so I kept it on the professional side.

"How do you plan to stop your brother and what do you need from us?" My words snapped everyone out of their revere and I was shot grateful looks from all around. Even if Felix and Dimitri couldn't reconcile with their father and Isabella couldn't come to terms with the fact that her father could have stopped his death, we could do this. We could finally rid the world of Aro Volturi and I'll be dammed if that wasn't the most important thing.

**A/N: Hey look who's returned from the dead! I'm really sorry about how long this took to get out. My muse ran off with the story and wouldn't come back. I found her and dragged her back so that I could finish and so you guys wouldn't hate me anymore! :D **

**So alot happened in this chapter. What do you think their plan will be to take down Aro? Do you think Felix and Dimitri will forgive Marcus? Dun dun dun!**

**Oh also, ff was being a pain and wouldn't let me reply to reviews so to xxxbulletxxx, that actually happened to me once, it was not very fun. And to twiluvr808, i love all of pbroken's stories and i'm pretty sure i went insane when she put a rec for my story in one of hers. that girl is the best! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but at least I finally updated(:**

**EPOV**

The next few weeks flew by in a frenzy of planning and watching our backs. Isabella had spoken with Marcus repeatedly on the subject of her father's death and he had always told her the same thing: He gave Charlie Swan every opportunity to save himself and told him what Aro planned the second the thought formed in his twisted little mind. The fact of the matter was; Charlie just didn't want to be saved. Isabella locked herself away for three days after that conversation and Marcus made himself scarce. Felix and Dimitri were harder to read though. At times it looked like they had accepted that their father screwed up and genuinely wanted to make amends, but other times they refused to see him or even acknowledge his existence. Those were the days it was hardest to come up with a solid plan because they shot down every suggestion Marcus had, regardless of whether it was good or not. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Dammit guys!" I shouted after hearing Felix and Dimitri shoot down another idea from Marcus with out even listening to what he had to say. "I'm tired of this bullshit! If you want to sit here and bicker like fucking four year-olds than go for it, but we've got bigger shit going on and you two dumbasses sticking your fingers in your ears and shouting 'I can't hear you' is not helping at all! So let's all put on our big girl panties and get this shit taken care of because I don't know about you, but I'd really like to not have to look over my shoulder constantly anymore!"

I left all of them, Isabella included, sitting there with their mouth hanging open while I went to go cool off. I didn't mean to be so abrupt, but it's been a month since we decided working with Marcus was the only way to really stop Aro and we still don't even have a solid plan in place. I was tired of running around in circles. Isabella found me on the roof and the look on my face told her to stay far back for now.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know how much you want this to be over with and I know that Felix, Dimitri and I aren't making this any easier, but It's hard to know whether or not we can trust him after everything- "

That was the last straw. I did something I never thought I would to Isabella: I yelled. Loudly.

"Mother Fuck Isabella! Do you think I don't have the same problem? Don't you think I wish I could see the outcome of this whole thing so I knew if we were wasting our time even attempting to confide in _Aro's brother?_ Jesus H Christ do I look stupid?" On some level I knew I needed to stop now, while I could still salvage some part of us, but after a month of keeping a lid on this, I wasn't entirely sure I could stop. "You are supposed to be the leader here and we follow your example. The only reason Felix and Dimitri are able to get away with their stupid little tantrums is because you can't act like that and you've been getting some sort of sick pleasure seeing Marcus have to fend off two grown men acting like 5 year olds. When the three of you decide to stop being children, give me a call."

And just like that, I left. I left knowing full well that now Isabella would probably hate me. I left knowing that everyone in the building would've heard my rant and they would all be on Isabella's side. I left anticipating that I would have to move on soon and that it would most likely kill me to live without Isabella. If only I could've held my tongue.

**IPOV**

I couldn't believe that really just happened. I was pissed beyond belief. I needed a stiff drink; luckily, Marcus, Felix and Dimitri were already gone from my office when I made it back down. I poured myself some of my father's cognac and stared out the window. Shortly after the first drink Alice and Rosalie stormed in. Just in time girls.

"What the hell was that Isa?" demanded Alice sound shrill. "I can't believe you just let him leave!" Ah, it felt good knowing my girls would always have my back.

"She's obviously in shock." Rosalie stated seeing as how I still hadn't said a word.

"Sorry I'm just…stupefied." I told them taking another drink.

"Well it is difficult hearing the truth…I guess it's understandable that you're in shock" Alice reasoned.

"Wait what? You think that pretentious asshole had a point?" I threw the rest of my drink across the room only just missing Rosalie. "You honestly believe that I've been acting like a _child_? What happened to always having my back?" Now I was even more pissed although logically I knew that if the girls were saying it, then it had to have some truth to it.

Was it so wrong that I wanted every word that came out of that mans mouth to be a horrendous lie? That I didn't want to believe that my father didn't want to be saved? That he had no clue how horrible Leah actually was? Why did everyone want me to be reasonable about this?

"Listen here _Isabella_," Rosalie got in my face and sneered my name, "If Charlie could see you right now, he would be embarrassed by the fact that you aren't able to separate your personal feelings from the job at hand. Edward was exactly right to call you out on the bullshit you've been pulling. I get it, you have serious daddy issues because he couldn't be around a lot and he was killed before you could have this big heartfelt reunion like you wanted, but you need to act like a man about this shit. You're playing in the big boys club now and you acting like the pussy you have only confirms what they already believe; that you're weak. Aro is already planning what he'll do with your daddy's land. Either pull out whatever stick is stuck up your ass or back out now so we can all go home."

I was stunned. Rosalie hadn't spoken to me like that since my father's funeral when I refused to take over his business because I was convinced he would still be coming back. I watched as she turned and stormed out with Alice close behind looking defeated. Maybe I was being childish about this, but I couldn't help it. My father was the only real family that I had and he was taken from me. How do you get over something like that? I don't know how long I stood staring out over the land that had been in my family for generations before I found the resolve to be the daughter my father had so much faith in. Rosalie was right, The Chief would be embarrassed by my lack of control and he would've taken me off this assignment until I gained better control.

Around sundown I watched Edward's car pull back into the house. I saw Alice run out and hug him. I watched Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder and I watch him shake his head at the things they said. I watched him walk inside with them and I expected him to come to me like he always did whenever he got back from anywhere. I waited and waited and when I got really crazy, I shifted from one foot to the other. Edward never came. After about an hour, I watched him walk out to his car again with a suitcase and then I heard Alice scream, "You can't do this Edward! You promised me you wouldn't leave this time!" that's when I finally realized I was very much in danger of losing the man that I loved and I just wasn't okay with that.

**A/N: So maybe I shouldn't have done a cliff hanger when I have such a horrible track record with updating, but I'm counting on y'all to continually bug me until I post again. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
